


Hunted (Book 1)

by RiverBlack



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/F, F/M, M/M, Set after City of Glass, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverBlack/pseuds/RiverBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ama's Trilogy Book 1. Ama had quite a life. Since she was a child, she had to learn how to survive, because every step could be her last. After she gets free, from what she calls "her world", she needs to learn how to adapt and fulfill her destiny. But how can you move forward, when you don't know your past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Between the worlds** _

The hospital was almost deserted. Thomas Lewis hurried through the halls with his three year old daughter Rebecca in his hands. He was taking his daughter from her grandmother's house, when he received the call. His beloved wife Elaine was giving birth. And that wasn't the happiest news he got. She was giving birth to twins!  
Thomas couldn't believe it. When Elaine told him she was pregnant, again, he was ecstatic. Of course, things changed for the better: he worked more hours, bought a bigger house, took care of Elaine and Rebecca. He loved his family and would do anything for them.  
Finally he reached the door he seeked. Behind that door were the woman he loved and his two children. His oldest Rebecca was peacefully asleep on his shoulder.  
The doctors wouldn't let him in so he paced around the door. Why wouldn't the let him in?  
"Daddy, what's going on?" sleepy girl's voice called out.  
Thomas didn't even noticed his daughter was awake.  
"Oh, sorry honey, did I wake you?" he asked gently.  
"Not really"her big brown eyes glanced around "Where are we?"she repeated.  
"The hospital, Becky. You're gonna have a little brother" he smiled. He didn't explain that she will have more than a little brother, but a little girl in front of him wouldn't understand.  
Rebecca's eyes lit up. Happiness practically radiated from her.  
Thomas and Becky spent about half an hour near his wifes room. Few nurses rushed in, but aside from that - nothing. No one let him in, no one told him anything. He was beginning to feel anxious.  
His mind wandered off about the names he and Elaine discussed. They were sure, that if it was a boy, they'd name him Simon, if it was a girl - Katie.  
Another hour passed. Thomas' mother came and took Rebecca, despite her protests. He called her, cause Becky was getting sleepy and hungry even though she denied it.  
Finally the doors opened revealing tired and slightly sad looking nurse. Thomas' heart skipped a beat at her expression. Did something happened?  
"Mr Lewis..."  
Thomas didn't hear the rest of the sentence, cause he rushed past the nurse inside the room. It was white, like most of the rooms in this hospital, making the blood look even more intense. It was near Elaine, who was sobbing uncontrollably. Thomas ushered to her side asking what's wrong, but it seemed she couldn't make anything out besides, shaking and sobbing.  
The doctor came in with a nurse from before. She was carrying something small in his hands. A baby. The nurse came near Thomas.  
"Congratulations on your baby boy" she gave him a half-hearted smile and passed the bundle to the man.  
Thomas looked at the bundle in his arms. It was his son. Simon.  
A nurse looked at him once again.  
"And...I'm sorry for your loss."  
Nearly at the same time the doctor said  
"Katie Lewis. Time of death 6:03 PM."  
________________________________________  
A baby's cries filled the field. A man tightened a grip on his dagger. Was it some Crocotta trying to confuse him? Must be. He's not sure how many times he heard his loved ones voice coming of those beasts' mouth. Unfortunately for them it was the last thing they said.  
Cries didn't stop. The closer the man came the louder the cries got. Finally he stopped and looked down.  
It was a real baby.  
Nothing much surprised Stephen Herondale. He fought with Valentine, he got bit by a werewolf and killed by Valentine, and now he's here. Infinite hunting grounds. Purgatory.  
But this was a mundane baby. Stephen didn't understand how it was possible.  
He gently picked the baby. The man heard howls of other werewolves, but it wasn't his pack. He didn't have a pack. In his heart he was still a shadowhunter.  
He took the baby to the place he considered his safe place. It was a small cave, cleverly hidden by branches. Small witchlight stone gave a little comfort.  
He put the baby down and met a pair of sleepy brown eyes. He knew an infant couldn't survive in here without his help. Stephen smiled softly.  
"Welcome, Ama Herondale."


	2. Everything is changing

_**16 years later**_  
I was running for my life. Again.  
A stupid vampire decided to make me his meal. Again.  
I took a sharp turn to the left, away from what me and Father call 'Sanctuary'. It's a safe place, and no Downworlder or Otherworlder had found it. I could feel him behind me. He was obviously fast because he was a vampire, and I can't race him. He got my scent and he won't lose my trail. Only one way out of this. I took a deep breath and ran to the clearing. I don't exactly 'explore' Purgatory, 'cause it doesn't exactly end, but I know places around sanctuary like a back of my hand. I did grew up here and a girl gotta eat.  
I whipped my blade out and turned around, the same time vampire snarled and jumped. I rolled to the side, but the bastard barely missed me.  
"Long time since I tasted mundane blood" he hissed.  
Bitch please, you ain't tasting it, either way, I wanted to say, but I didn't 'cause the vamp leaped again. Father said that taunting makes everyone angrier, and angrier means stronger. So not doing it again.  
I kicked the vamp off of me and slashed my blade. His head fell off with a thump and I didn't wait far him to turn into ashes. Cause he will, and after a few years or so, he will reborn again. 'Cause that's what Purgatory is. You don't die, not really at least, and you don't age. Well I aged, but I'm a mundane. Father says I don't belong here, and he'd been looking for a way to get me out for a long time. Not that it works really.  
I went the same way I came only heading to the Sanctuary. It wasn't big, but it was home.  
 _Home._  
This word means different thing to me and my father. For me? Well, I can't imagine life outside this place. I wasn't born here, but I went here for unknown reason and learned to adapt. I'm Ama, it's kind of what I do.  
Purgatory for my father is a prison. Stephen Herondale was born a Shadowhunter and he hated Downworlders. The same day he died he got bit by a werewolf and so he went here, where all Downworlders go. Trapped for an eternity in here. He says that finding me was the best thing that happened to him here. Of course I know he feels guilty, that me being in Purgatory is happiness for him, but honestly, it doesn't make a difference. I killed my first monster when I was seven. Stephen finally realized that being trained will not help me much without experience. It was a vetala - a snake like Otherworlder, that enjoys blood like vampires. I remember shooting an arrow to her stomach with my homemade bow. Well, my father made it but details... Anyway, vetalas hunt in pairs, so when the first was down, the second attacked me. Father said he would only interfere if I was about to die, but he didn't, cause the vetala didn't expect me to have a hidden knife in my boot. I killed her, then I finished off the first one. Stephen says that I'm good, but still didn't let me wander off alone for five years.  
I reached the sanctuary, but it was empty. Father must be out again. He's been doing that a lot lately, but I didn't mind. I can take care of myself. I made myself comfortable and closed my eyes.  
________________________________________  
 _"You don't understand Simon. I should've been there, I should've protected him!" cried a beautiful dark-haired girl in front of me. I could not understand what was happening. Arms went to hug the girl. Not my arms. Man's._  
 _"Shhh, Izzy, there was nothing you could've done." My mouth opened, but it wasn't my voice that came out. I didn't understand what was happening, and I couldn't control my body. Or this body. I could just watch._  
 _'Izzy' kept sobbing into my shoulder, I was murmuring soothing words into her ear._  
"Ama? Am, wake up."  
'What?' I wanted to say, but no sound came out.  
"Am?"  
"Ama?  
I opened my eyes and saw Father with a curious look in his eyes.  
"You were dreaming" he said.  
"Yeah, I figured" I rubbed my eyes. How long was I out?  
"Who's Izzy?" father's eyes narrowed. He was looking at me intensively trying to find any traces of lie.  
"No one, father, I know no 'Izzys' ."  
Stephen was still staring at me. I didn't lie, I just didn't elaborate.  
"You know what I told you when you were little" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Here comes the speech. "You can't trust anyone there, but me, they are monsters, and they are not your friends."  
Yeah yeah, so maybe I did complain a little about it being just me and Stephen when I was a kid.  
"I know, father." I yawned. "What's new?"  
Immediately my father's eyes turned more serious, if that was possible.  
"Ama, we need to talk."  
I took some rabbit meat from a bag. Yes, there were animals in Purgatory.  
"We're talking now." I said chewing.  
He sighed. Something important was on his mind.  
"You must've noticed my... absence lately." he started. "I was doing something... with a Otherworlder."  
I was dumbfounded. He lectures me about not trusting monsters, but here he s confessing to me about his 'absence'? That's a fancy way of saying I'm sleeping with someone.  
Still, I said nothing.  
"It's a Djinn, and.." he took a deep breath "he might know a way to send you back to Earth. "  
I do not know how I might look right now, but if my eyes fall out of their sockets, excuse me.  
"What..I mean..how?" was all I could muster.  
He looked at me with sad eyes.  
"Let's not talk about you not wanting to leave me, or Purgatory being your home, because it's not. Ama, you're a mundane, and mundanes go to either Heaven or Hell, there's no in-between. You have a chance in normal life and you're taking it. "  
I looked at him with teary eyes. I never cried, but then again I was never about to leave Stephen. Not permanently. But from the look in his eyes, I knew that he wasn't asking. It's an order.  
"Tell me how."  
He looked at me, and for a moment, I saw loss in his eyes.  
"There's a place, I don't know where, he didn't tell me, but it's a way out. And no Downworlder can use it. But you can Ama, you're a mundane, I..." he gently took my face with both his arms. "I thought you everything I know. You'll be fine" he seemed telling that to himself rather than me. " Ama it will be hard, but you must manage" he kissed my forehead.  
"I will" I whispered.  
"Ama..." he closed his eyes."You'll have to go through Hell. Literally."


	3. That one time in Hell...

Today was the day. Today I either die or start living. Today everything will change.  
I was walking through Purgatory taking everything in. After today I won't see it again.  
When I was little father used to tell me stories about Earth. He told me about Idris, about the Glass city, about the whole beauty of Earth. Stephen missed it, I knew it. I, however, couldn't miss what I didn't have.  
Sometimes I used to imagine what it would look like. City's with just a few trees in the parks, streets packed with other mundanes. I couldn't. I just couldn't imagine, that there were millions of people out there, just like me, but unaware of the Shadow world. But most importantly, what will I do?  
That's a good question.  
If I get out, then what? I don't know how to live like normal. In fact, I don't even know what normal is. Stephen told me that mundanes work for a living. Get money - some stuff you trade to get other stuff. What about a house? From what Stephen told me, I expect them to be quite different from where I'm living now. Very different.  
I come up to the small creek. It was our source of water. I remember coming up here with Stephen many times.  
'By the Angel' I thought 'I'm losing everything.'  
I really am. Maybe I should be happy - no more running for my life, no more fighting, no more killing Downworlders on sight. But in the end... No more Stephen.  
I swallow back the sob, that is threatening to escape.  
Stephen. The man who raised me, the man that I would sacrifice my life for. He's my father, he will always be my father. And now he's letting me go.  
I turn on my heel and walk back to the Sanctuary. Stephen told me that we're leaving in an hour, and according to the Sun, time's up.  
Father is already outside the Sanctuary, holding a backpack. There aren't any shops in Purgatory, so we have to improvise. And if improvising means ripping things off dead Downworlders, so be it.  
He sees me, and without saying a word goes to the opposite direction. I just follow him. Like I always had.  
We're walking, and I notice that Purgatory seems really quiet, too still. Maybe it's just me.  
Stephen leads me to unfamiliar pathway. I don't know where are we going, but I'm gonna guess it's the entrance. Small part of me just hopes Djinn was lying, and there's no way out.  
We approached two big stones, that seemed grown together. Next to them was a typical, Djinn with tatoos on his face, and bald head. Not really different from other Djinns. He smirked as if he won something.  
"Morning Stephen, Mundane."  
I couldn't bite back a retort.  
"Hello Genie."  
However he seemed unaffected by it. He looked at my fathers eyes, like they were having a silent conversation. Then he cleared his throat.  
"Well you can have your chick-flick moment now, and then I'll tell you how it will go."  
I'm not exactly sure, what a 'chick-flick' is, but Stephen turned to me carrying a bag  
"Ama... Hell is demon and damned souls' dimension. Just... remember everything I taught you okay? " he whispered pulling me into a hug.  
We stayed like that what seemed like a few minutes, but it felt like seconds.  
'I will never hug him again' I realized  
When we separated he gave me the bag and kissed my forehead. Then he held out his palm.  
"I want you to have this" he opened his hand and I suppressed a gasp. It was the Herondale family ring. "If you meet anyone wearing this, you can trust them."  
I put on the ring. It felt warm on my finger, and suddenly I had hope. If I could make it... No. When I make it, I will still remember Stephen. Part of him will always be with me.  
"Ok, this is how it goes" started the Djinn "You cut your pretty little hand and let you tasty little blood flow on that stone. " he paused "Then you say Non ego iam ostium and wait for magic to happen"  
"Non ego iam ostium?I demand entrance? Really? That's how you enter Hell?" Stephen demanded. I knew he was angry, I'm pretty sure he didn't believe the Djinn. Can't say I did either. Then again, what do I have to lose?  
Djinn on the other hand, looked annoyed.  
"Look, I wouldn't waste my time here, if it wasn't real. I give you what you want, you give me what I want."  
What he wants? What did my father promise him?  
"After you're there, the fun starts" he smiled sickly. I wonder just how long he was in Purgatory. "You will need to go to the very center. You will need to move fast, 'cause demons will sence that you don't belong. The center is the City of Pandemonium. In the city you should see the arch, similar to this one. You repeat the same words Non ego iam ostium and enjoy your life, make babies."  
I mentally told myself 'He's helping me, I won't say he's creepy, and I want him dead... But..?'  
But he's creepy and I want him dead.  
I took my knife and cut my palm. I let my blood flow just like Djinn instructed. I saw him lick his lips. Freak.  
"Non ego iam ostium" I said strongly.  
At first nothing happened. I saw that father was fuming, and ready to launch himself at the Bald-head every second. The Djinn looked murmuring something under his breath. Then two stones slowly started to depart. It formed and entrance that sucked wind and was almost made me fall down.  
It actually worked.  
I didn't have the time to glance at Stephen because the stupid wind practically sucked me in. It felt like my bones were being crushed, and then was darkness.  
________________________________________  
I was laying on the ground. Very smelly, very dirty ground. I pulled myself up and took everything in. And almost threw up. Yep, I definitely had a chance in survival.  
It was like a deserted field with gray dead ground. In the distance I could make out the outlines of something big. City of Pandemonium. It had something flying around it like birds. I narrowed my eyes.  
Whoa. Definitely not birds. Way to go in unnoticed.  
I started lightly jogging towards the City. The closer I got the more stronger the stench got.  
When I saw the City in it's 'full glory' I realized it wasn't exactly guarded. Demons thought no one could escape. They were probably right.  
I couldn't call a space between 'buildings' a street, because that is not how I imagined it. I'll just call it MySpace.  
MySpace was bloody, full of bones and beyond creepy. People were drilled into walls, just hanging there, coughing out blood, screaming and weeping. I just ignored it and kept walking.  
Few minutes later I was totally lost.  
I learned how to track and learned how to orientate using sun, wind and trees. MySpace did not have that.  
I wanted to scream out of exasperation.  
"You don't belong here."  
I immediately whooped my blade and turned around. But it wasn't a demon. Quite the opposite actually.  
A man stood in front of me. He had white-blond hair, blue eyes, wore a ripped shirt and jeans. But it wasn't what startled me.  
Just like Stephen he was marked. Only his marks were blood red.  
"You seem lost. What are you looking for?" he gave a friendly smile.  
Friendly my ass.  
"I need to find the arch that's the way out of here."  
He seemed surprised.  
"Lilith's arch? Whatever for?"  
"Did you not hear me? I need a way out of here."  
He chuckled.  
"Don't we all. I can show it to you, don't see how you could possibly use it though."  
I narrowed my eyes. Friendly Downworlders? Yeah, no. Friendly Nephilim in Hell? Throw them to MySpace and run.  
He started walking quickly taking sharp turns.  
"I'm Valentine by the way. Who are you?"  
I almost collapsed. Valentine? So this is the shithead behind Stephen's death. Well bitch, I have super bomb of a name for you too.  
"Ama. Ama Herondale."  
He stopped dead in his tracks. He turned to me.  
"What did you just say? "  
I raised an eyebrow. Guess he didn't expect that.  
"My father's Stephen Herondale."  
"That's impossible!" he roared. Guess who's not helping me anymore? Yep, that guy. "Stephen Herondale only had a son!"  
That was my turn to stare at him. Stephen had a son?  
Suddenly a roar sounded from the sky. Demons roamed above us. Awesome.  
I started running, Valentine hot on my heels. Demon screeching - they tracked me down.  
I ran where I saw any turns in hope losing Valentine, or any demon for that matter. I can only hope, I guess.  
Suddenly something grabbed my ankle. It was obviously a demon - with ugly whips coming from it's sides. I slashed the one that grabbed me, and started running again. Though now, Valentine was closer. I know I'm amazing, but seriously, no need to chase me through Hell.  
Then I saw it. An arch, similar to the one in Purgatory, only gigantic , was in front of me.  
'This is it' I thought. 'The Gates of Hell'.  
I speeded up, Valentine hot on my heels. Demons were still circling above my head, but I don't think they believed I could escape. Those bitches.  
Suddenly I saw a light. It came from Pandemonium's sky, very weak at first, but then it got lighter, and demons blood-curling screams were heard. They were going away. And then I fell on the ground.  
Well, yay.  
Valentine was on top of me, trying to pin me down.  
"Who are you? How did you get here?" he screamed in to my ear. What a nice guy.  
I tried to hit him, and he got distracted by a Herondale ring. I used it to my advantage and hit him in a face. Damn right.  
He rolled off of me but still gripped my hand tight. I noticed that the light was circling around us, around me.  
I could still feel Valentine's hand on my wrist, but then I got blinded by the light and I was gone.


	4. It's a small world

Noise.  
That was my first thought when I finally got a feeling in my legs back. Lot's of noise - something moving, screaming, talking, laughing. It was overwhelming. I finally opened my eyes, only to close them again. Well, that was bright.  
Earth was bright.  
Then everything, that has happened came crashing. Hell. City of Pandemonium. Valentine.  
Valentine.  
I turned around, only to find myself staring at another body. He was here, the bastard was here. I couldn't take Stephen with me, yet I brought back him.   
I took in my surroundings.  
'So this is Earth' I thought.  
I was in an abandoned looking MySpace, or some sort of alleyway, or whatever. It was surrounded by large rectangular objects. So these are the buildings, huh? I could see some impressive ones in the distance, that were bright like under a spotlight. I looked up.  
Stars.   
Purgatory did not have stars. But they were beautiful - like tiny glowing witchlights put there by God. It was the most beautiful thing. I could see people, other mundanes, my kind. They all were rushing somewhere, talking, laughing, oblivious to the real world around us. I loved it.  
Suddenly I heard a groan. I saw Valentine slowly get back to his senses. I brought this bastard from Hell. Well I never said I was perfect.  
"Wha..?" he looked around. I saw his disbelief, and something else in his eyes I couldn't exactly identify. "I can't believe it. You did it, you actually did it!"  
I looked around for my blade, I didn't see it, and when I turned back I saw it in Valentine's hands. I wish he was back in MySpace.  
"I don't know how you did it.. I don't know why, you did it.. But thank you." he smiled.  
Oh hon..  
"I don't know how, I don't know when.. But I will kill you." I said through gritted teeth.  
He was about to say something, but my hand started to burn, and I couldn't help, but gasp. My hand, no - my ring was glowing. What the frick frack?  
Like a glowing water, burning liquid started leaking from the pattern of birds. It was burning my hand, but wasn't leaving any marks. Suddenly all the light went out and I was left staring at my hand.  
Stephen, what did you do?  
"What the heck were you doing, shooting fireworks at people's windows?" said an unfamiliar voice.  
Both me and Valentine turned around. It was a man dressed weirder than a fricking fairy. He had his hair in spikes his face was covered in sparkly stuff, that looked awfully like fairy dust. He was wearing some purple robe and pink pants and looked like he was ready to go to sleep. Do all people dress like that? Then again I'm pretty sure he's a warlock. What striked me the most about the man was his eyes. Yellow-green cat eyes were staring at us. Well actually at him. The warlock was looking at Valentine with wide eyes, open mouth, and I think behind a surprise I detected a little fear.  
"Evening, Mr. Bane, nice seeing you" Valentine smirked "But I'm afraid I must be off."  
Valentine turned on his heel and started jogging away. That son of a bitch. I want to rip out his lungs.  
I turned to the Warlock-Bane-Guy. He was still staring into that direction the shithead went to.  
"Do you know that assbutt?" I wondered aloud.  
Suddenly he snapped out of his trance and looked at me, I think he just noticed I was here. His hands flashed dangerously blue.  
"Whoa there tiger.." I raised my hands up "Cat-guy... sir."  
I know how I must look. Well actually I don't, but never mind. Some random girl all dirty, smelly, with wild looking hair a few daggers and an evil mastermind next to me. Well he's not here anymore, but still.  
I'm full of sex appeal.  
Obviously the warlock thought so too, 'cause he raised his hands, and shot two blue sparks towards me. I dodged the first one, but the second hit me straight to the chest.  
I staggered back, and then looked at my chest. Nothing seemed to happen. What was the supposed effect of those sparks? I looked up. The warlock seemed confused just like me. Guess he doesn't know why I'm breathing either.  
"Uh.. Is that how you people greet each other? Cuz I don't have blue stuff coming out of my fingers, sorry." I said. Damn, Ama, you just wish to die again don't ya?  
"Don't. Move" he said through gritted teeth.  
"Sure, I wasn't going anyway." I gave him a cheeky grin. Ugh, I really do need to stop being bitchy to people who can kill me. Or try to anyway.  
Bane fished some black rectangular object from his pocked. Was that a sensor? No, he put the object near his ear. I've no idea what that was supposed to accomplish.  
He started talking into it. Ooh! I know now. It's a TELEPHONE. Yeah, I remember Stephen mentioning it once.  
Thinking about Stephen, was like a kick in the shin. Or more like a ganged up vamps kicking my shin. It hurt thinking about him. How is he? Is he in the Sanctuary now? Or is he hunting Downworlders?  
While I was hurting myself mentally, the warlock has finished his conversation, and was coming towards me.  
"The Shadowhunters of New York will be here soon. They'll have questions, and so will I. And if I were you...I'd answer them correctly. " I wasn't threatened by his warning tone. Psh, his spells doesn't work on me, he should feel threatened by me.  
Still, he took me to the building next to us, the one he came from. Gonna guess he lived here.  
He entered this small space thing, that clearly wasn't a room.  
"Get in the elevator, Mundane."  
"Elevator, what the heck is a.. oh forget it" I followed him to the said elevator, he pressed some buttons on the wall. I dunno what they did, and I doubt there's a book called 'Living on Earth 101'. Besides I don't know how to read, being raised in the gigantic forest and all.  
The room started to move. It moved. What sorcery is this?!  
When the room stopped and opened, it wasn't the same. It was the completely different room then it was before. I tried to come up with a valid explanation, but it would take some effort, so I decided against it. I'll learn. Hopefully.  
Bane led me to some random doors, so I'm gonna guess he lived here. He opened it, and when I entered...well let's just say his home looked.. different.  
"Don't bring mud on the floor." he said, making himself comfortable on some puffy object. Was that a couch or something? "So.. who are you?"  
I crossed my arms.  
"You first."  
"Fine, I'm Magnus Bane. And you are?"  
"Ama Herondale."  
He stared at me. If every time I say my name people will stare, I'll stab someone in the eye and tell them staring is wrong. That'll shut them up.  
Finally he went from staring to my face to taking my whole form in. I saw his eyes linger momentarily on my ring, but he didn't comment.  
"What's your connection to Valentine?" he asked me.  
"None, really. He killed my father."  
"And your father is..?"  
"You ask a lot of questions don't ya, Sparkles?"  
He was about to say something, when there was a knock on the door. Magnus went to open it and six people came in.  
They were all Shadowhunters. Well not exactly. One was a vampire, though everybody seemed to ignore him. Then I saw her.  
Black long hair, dark eyes. It was Izzy. The girl from my dream.  
"Mr. Bane you said it was urgent. Well, we're here. What is it?" said the older woman. She looked much like Izzy, I'm going to guess she's her mother.  
"Well, Ms. Lightwood, I was just minding my own business, just doing what I always do, when there is this light. " he dramatically flaps his hands. "So I'm annoyed, 'cause flashing lights? Who does that?"  
"Get to the point Bane." says Mrs. Lightwood. I don't think she likes Magnus very much.  
"So I go outside and search for the source when I see this mundie" he points with his thumb to my direction. "And Valentine looking all horrible and dirty. Then I pretty much called you."  
Silence followed.  
"Valentine?" said the red-headed girl. I love her hair. "Valentine's dead, Magnus."  
Magnus looked irritated.  
"I know that. But I know what I saw Clarissa, and it was your father."  
Whaaat? That dipshit had a daughter? Well ain't it a small world.  
"Where is he now?" asked Mrs. Lightwood looking slightly paler.  
"He ran away."  
"He ran.. Bane you let him go?" she looked at Magnus fury in her eyes.  
"I didn't let him go" said Magnus through gritted teeth "I was a bit startled by dead people walking. "  
Lightwood lady sighed. She said she needed to make a call and left the room.  
"And you are?" asked Izzy. I got that asked me twice today. I'm getting popular.  
"This is Ama Herondale" said Magnus for me. I saw Shadowhunters share a look.  
"You're a mundane" stated a blond guy. He reminded me of Stephen, except for the gold eyes.  
"Really? Oh wow..." I said looking all dreamy.  
Blondie narrowed his eyes.  
"I'm Jace Lightwood" he gave me his arm. I just looked at it. What was I supposed to do? Take it? Then I saw it. A Herondale ring.  
I took his arm with my both hands and put my hand with my ring on his. Rings were identical.  
"Why do you have this?" I asked him.  
"Why do you?" he shot back.  
"My father was Stephen Herondale." I said.  
His eyes widened.  
"Are you my sister?"  
What.  
What.  
It is a small world isn't it?


	5. All hail for pizza

I stared at Jace. Yep, I can see the resemblance now. Only how do I explain myself being raised by his dead father? Who, by the way I saw like an hour ago.  
"No"I said slowly choosing words. "No, I was adopted."  
Jace narrowed his eyes.  
"A mundane? Adopted by a Shadowhunter? How came I've never heard of you?"  
I smiled softly.  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"  
He was about to say something, when Mrs. Lightwood came back, phone in hand.  
"I notified the Clave. The meeting will be in two hours."she looked at me."I think you should start talking why a dead terrorist is alive , with you, and who are you exactly."  
Well that sounds easy.  
"Well I don't even know how to explain.."  
"How about you start from the beginning." she said sitting down. Everyone followed her making themselves comfortable, till I was the only one standing.  
"Huh. Okay. Umm, Stephen Herondale was bitten by a werewolf before he died. Quite the same day actually." I said.  
"And you know this how?" said Jace sceptically.  
"Jace, stop interrupting." Said Mrs. Lightwood. I'm starting to like that lady.  
"Thanks" I smiled. "Do you believe in Heaven and Hell?" I asked.  
"Sure" said Izzy. "Why?"  
I took a deep breath. They'll either believe me or send me away to some crazy place. Stephen told me something 'bout it. A mental something if I recall correctly?  
"When Downworlders die, the don't go to Heaven because of their demonic heritage. They don't go to Hell either, because it's the place humans suffer. So where do they go? Not Heaven, not Hell... Purgatory."  
Redhead Goodhair looked surprised, Blondie Goldilocks annoyed, Adorable Blue-eyes just curious, Lady Lightwood skeptical, and Sparkles? Like I told him I like bunnies. I do. They're quite tasty.  
"So?" Magnus asked, bored.  
"So? Magnus did you knew this?" asked Blue-eyes.  
"I may or may not had heard rumors, Alec, though it's not like someone came back from there and confirmed the theory."  
"I did." I said quietly.  
"What?" said the Vampire. I looked up. Damn his vampire hearing.  
"I said I did." I cleared my throat. "Less than two hours ago I was in Purgatory."  
Magnus looked at me, more annoyed than usual. Obviously he thought I was lying. That Poohead.  
"Now, now, there's no way that's true. First, you're a Mundie, so you just said 'no' to your own theory, second, you die, you go, you don't come back."  
"Stephen found a way to get me out of there. Only mundanes could pass, because they were not supposed to be there. I don't know how, but when I died during my birth, I went to Purgatory. I was the only Mundane there. Stephen found me, raised me, taught me everything I know and found a way to get me out. It's literally my first hours on Earth so to speak. "  
Silence followed. I basically told them the shortened version of my life. It was their decision what to do with me and they knew it. I hated it. I was always responsible for myself, and I was free.  
Mrs. Lightwood cleared her throat.  
"What about Valentine?"  
I'm not sure if they believed me or not. Maybe they just want to hear everything so they could decide.  
"Unfortunately a way out was through Hell. I was supposed to find an Arch of Lilith in the City of Pandemonium, and leave through there. I got lost, and Valentine found me. He literally chased me through Hell, and then there was this light, and we were both in the alley of yours." I nodded at Sparkly. "The rest you know."  
"I'll... I'll have to tell the Clave about this." said Mrs. Lightwood.  
"Sure" snorted Jace "And I'll write fanfiction about her. Maryse, do you actually believe her?"  
"Maryse?" I gasped. "You and Father were in the Circle."  
Jace looked quite angry at the word 'father'. He never knew Stephen. I grew up with him.  
"Yes, I was," said Maryse, looking deep in thought. "And to answer you question, Jace... Yes, I think I do."  
________________________________________  
Soon after that Maryse and Alec left for the Clave meeting. Apparently Alec was eighteen, so he had to attend them. Jace still glanced at me, but not curious or friendly kind of glance. Well screw you too...  
Maryse told the rest of them to stay in Magnus' apartment with me, because she was sure the Clave will want to talk with me. Oh, joy.  
I soon learned, that the red-head Clarissa, preferred Clary, Izzy's real name was Isabelle, and I really like cats. Chairman Meow was fricking adorable.  
"He usually doesn't like being petted by random people" noted Magnus. "Specially dirty and smelly people."  
Oh yeah. About that. These crazies told me to get a shower. Now, I wouldn't mind being clean and with new clothes, but I've never seen a shower in my life. Can you see how that may be a problem?  
Bubbles, flooded floors and many swears later...  
"We're ordering a pizza. You want one?"asked the Vamp.  
I just stared at him with no expression. Did he not hear me the other hour?  
"Oh, sorry. Uh.. My name's Simon." he stuttered.  
You've got to be kidding me. I was in this vampire's head the other day.  
"Yeah, I don't know what a pizza is." I said quickly, 'cause I was becoming the one who's staring.  
His eyes widened.  
"Oh..Oh! Sorry, I kind of.. you know." he looked at me. He seemed so familiar... And I'm not talking about the creepy dream. "I'll just order you my favorite, even though I can't eat it anymore."  
"Great" I smiled.  
We walked back to the main room where everyone were gathered. They were talking, Izzy was making fun Clary, and she and Jace were holding hands. Valenshit's and Stephen's children were together. This place is hilarious.  
"Well you clean up nice" Isabelle raised an eyebrow.  
I looked at myself. I was wearing Shadowhunter gear that Magnus just whooshed over with his magic from Izzy's bedroom. We were the same size apparently. My hair was cleaner then it ever was, and now was falling in brown, nice bangs. I scraped all the dirt and sweat and gore from my skin and now I looked like I always should have. Like a human, not a wild animal.  
"Thanks" I offered her a smile. She was nice.  
When pizza was delivered by some werewolf (apparently there's a Downworlder dinner place called Taki's) Magnus gave me a box. It smelled good, and I was pretty sure it would be the best thing I've ever eaten.  
Boy, I was right.  
The thing about them, is that through the dinner they acted like... Well they acted like family. They are all pretty close. I learned that Jace was adopted by the Lightwoods when he was ten, and till that he was raised by Valentine. Stephen would choke if he heard that. Also, apparently Alec and Magnus are dating and just came back from their 'trip around the world'. I just came back from the trip around the dimensions, and it wasn't nice. I just hope that their experience was better than mine. Oh, and someone's killing Shadowhunters, but never mind all that.  
Pizza is Heaven.  
After our little dinner Magnus got a phone call from Alec. He just glanced at me and kept talking.  
"Yeah I'll tell her. Yeah. Uh-huh. See you later." he ended the call.  
He looked at me.  
"So the meeting's over. Not all Shadowhunter's believe you though."  
I furrowed my eyebrows.  
"Do I need them to believe me? I am just a Mundane, it's not like I did anything wrong."  
"You were seen with a dead murderer. It's wrong enough." he said. "You're not a Shadowhunter, so you can't have a trial with the Mortal sword."  
I pulled a face.  
"Something tells me I won't like it."  
Gay Glittery Princess sighed.  
"Tomorrow you'll see the Silent Brothers."


	6. Annoying lil' shit

"For the last time, Mundie, my apartment is not a hotel."  
"Pleaseee, Magnus, I don't want to go to the Institute!" I whined. Right now me and Gliterz are having a heated conversation about the weather. Kidding, it's whether I should stay at the Institute, till I meet The Silent Bros, or his apartment. I prefer the latter.  
"It's my choice, and I say no. No, nope, no, did I mention no?"  
"Magnus..." I sighed.  
"You want to hear it in Latin? Nec."  
"Oh come on! They're Shadowhunters, they'll either look down on me because I'm a Mundane, or ignore me and make fun of me, 'cause they think I'm crazy." Honestly I don't care if they make fun of me - I make fun of me all the time.  
"You're like a baby with a blade, you know how to fight, but you don't know how to act normal, you'll probably burn the house down." Magnus retorted.  
I smirked.  
"So teach me."  
"What?" Princess Magenta looked baffled.  
"I dare you to teach me normal stuff, you know, money, how to communicate, use technology, read..."  
"Read?! You want me to teach you how to read?!"  
"Oh please, I challenge you, Bane."  
He raised an eyebrow.  
"And if I do teach you, then what?"  
"You get me off your ass." I laughed. "Just like you say, I'm like a baby, you teach me, I'm gone."  
I thought for a moment.  
"If I screw up royally, aka you fail, I get to keep Chairman Meow."  
"You want me to bet my cat?"  
I smirked.  
"What? Scared?"  
He huffed.  
"No. You get the bedroom farthest from mine."  
Mission accomplished (insert evil laugh.).  
The room was nice. I still don't know what that big gadget on the table is, but I'm not questioning. Suddenly there was a knock. I saw Izzy's head come into view.  
"Can I come in?"  
"Well part of you is already in, so I suppose you can bring your body."  
She came in carrying some light clothes, and a random stick with some other stuff. It looked like it was made of something gum, though I can't be sure.  
"I brought something for you to sleep in and a toothbrush with paste." she smiled.  
"Uh, thanks. How do you use a toothbrush?"  
She looked at me weirdly.  
"Oh right, I seem to forget. Come I'll show you."  
Ladies and Gentlemen. Toothpaste is awesome. Apparently there are other tastes, but minty is cool. That was not a pun.  
" 'is is aug'sum." I say my whole moth full of minty paste. I must look ridiculous.  
Isabelle laughed.  
"It's not for eating, Ama."  
After I finally said buh-bye to my minty paste and hopped into pajamas Izzy gave me, I joined her on my bed.  
"I haven't laughed so hard since..since..." she seemed to be lost in taught.  
"Since what?"  
"Since Max." she sighed. "He was my little brother."  
I could hear her pain when she said 'was'. He must've died recently. I didn't push it.  
"So, how about a quick Gadget 101? What is this thing?" I pointed at the dark thing on the table.  
"Oh, it's just a TV."  
I stared at her pointedly.  
"Right. Okay, this is a TV remote. You control the TV with it." she showed me some small rectangular object. It fitted in my hand and had lots of buttons on it.  
I pressed the red one.  
And nearly had a heart attack.  
The TV suddenly came to life. Some lady was talking to the stick, behind her was a building that had a sign "Citibank" and on the screen it said 'The second bank robbery this week'.  
"This is the news. People watch them to know what's going on in the world. Though in my opinion, internet is much more convenient."  
Okay.  
________________________________________  
After Izzy left, I was flipping through channels without randomly turning on accidental porn. It creeped me out, while Izzy said it had something to do with the owner. Oh, Princess Magenta. You slut.  
Suddenly the TV went off. I scrunched my eyebrows. I didn't press the red button.  
I slowly got up from bed. Then the lamp broke. What the hell..  
The screeching was horrible. And I'm not talking about the lamp. That ringing in my ears - it almost started drawing me mad. What the hell?  
Windows were broken, lightning sparks flew from lamps, and I was pretty sure my ears were bleeding. I screamed and screamed and then I lost myself to the darkness.  
________________________________________  
 _"Yeah, Clary, I told her and she freaked out."_  
 _Shit. Not again. Me randomly going to Simon's body is starting to become an issue._  
 _"Well it's not everyday you hear your son is a vampire. Where are you staying?" I heard Clary's voice. They must be talking on phone._  
 _"With a friend. Look, if Rebecca calls you - don't answer." Simon was pacing in his room. Why must this happen to me?_  
 _"She already did."_  
 _"What? What did you tell her?"_  
 _"What you said. You're staying with a friend. She thinks your mother is a nutcase."_  
 _Simon sighed._  
 _"I think I made her one. You didn't see her Clary, she started praying to me."_  
 _"Well, what's important, is that you're okay."_  
 _"Yeah.. I'm not sure I am."_  
________________________________________  
"What the heck Mundane?" Magnus was looking from the above. I was lying on the ground, glass shards everywhere.  
"I..." I coughed "I'm not sure what happend."  
"You trashed my home." he was pissed.  
"Oh boo-hoo princess. It's not like you can't just snap your fingers and fix everything."  
"I'm not you maid." he growled.  
"It is your house." I smiled sweetly. In truth, I didn't feel like it. My head was pounding, and I could almost hear that ringing again.  
Magnus was about to say something, when Alec spoke. I didn't even notice him.  
"Who was it? I could hear someone saying your name."  
Both me and Magnus looked at him. I heard nothing except for the killer noise.  
"What are you talking about Alec?" Magnus asked.  
"What? You didn't hear it?"  
"Alec there was nothing TO hear." Magnus looked at him pointedly. "Maybe you drank too much."  
Oohh. The little couple was having a party. How nice.  
"No, I didn't imagine it." he said through gritted teeth. "I heard the screeching, yes but I also heard your name."  
"And it wasn't just Magnus?" I asked.  
"Anna, you're not that important for me to remember your name." snarky Princess retorted.  
"It's Ama."  
"I really don't..."  
"Come on" Alec interrupted us."It was that thing. And it said your name, Ama."  
"And, it trashed my house." Magnus faked sadness. Dat lil' shit.  
"You'll live" I got up from the floor.  
"Yeah, but my antique lamp won't." he crossed his arms.  
I let out the exasperated sigh.  
"Please, just clean it up so I could sleep. My head hurts."  
Alec raised his eyebrows.  
"You're not afraid it will come again?"  
"I'm not afraid." I said, while Gliterz shot blue sparks everywhere. "I died once, and I saw things. More cautious? Sure. But not afraid."  
Magnus finished up and left the room. I could swear though, he said something, that sounded awfully like  
"Obviously raised by a Herondale."


	7. Bro Z&Co

"Wake up, mundie, Silent Brothers want to see you in an hour" Magnus' voice bellowed.  
I grunted. I got up quite quickly and felt quite relaxed. I've never slept like that before. It almost made me forget yesterday.  
What in the shit was that?  
I took a shower (successfully) and dressed in Shadowhunter gear. I think I brushed my teeth for good ten minutes, though I can't be sure.  
When I came to the kitchen, someone or something was talking so fast I almost couldn't understand it.  
"Hey, Alec what is that sound?"  
He looked up from the dark liquid he was making.  
"The music channel is on."  
I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.  
"But it's just a random guy saying meaningless words."  
"It's called rap." He picked up the TV remote. "Not sure why it's still on."  
I sat down on the sofa. It was comfy, though I do not begin to imagine things that could've happened on it.  
Chairman jumped on my knees purring.  
"Let the cat go, you can't and you won't win" said Magz making an entrance.  
"Win?" Alec looked between us. "Is there something I don't know?"  
"No" he kissed Alec's cheek and come over to where I was sitting "Just keep drinking your coffee."  
"It did came to me himself you know." I pointed out.  
He sat down next to me.  
"Yeah, keep telling yourself that." then he looked serious. "We need to talk."  
"We're talking now."  
He sighed. I'm annoying, I know.  
"About the Silent Brothers. Jace will take you and if you pass whatever they got for you, you can come back here."  
"Okay. First of all? Why is it Jace? Can't it be Alec or Isabelle? Second of all... if? What do you think they want from me?"  
"Brother Zachariah asked Jace to escort you. And.. They may try to see your memories."  
"So?" Alec brought both of us a cup of coffee thing. "They'll have their proof and leave me alone. Alec, your coffee sucks."  
Magnus sipped his coffee and had the same expression like I did.  
"Guess food and drink making skills runs in the family."  
"Hey!" said Alec defensively.  
Magnus chuckled.  
"Oh and about that... No mundane had ever survived their mind without going crazy."  
________________________________________  
"Thanks for taking me here." I told Jace.  
"Yeah whatever." he stopped. We were next to the entrance to the massive graveyard. "Look, I... Clary told me I may haven't been fair to you the other day."  
Wow. Just. Wow.  
"Uh-huh? Really?"  
He scowled.  
"Don't flatter yourself. You're still just a mundane. I'm just saying that if the Silent Brothers confirm the truth, I'll tolerate you. And maybe... maybe you can tell me about Stephen."  
I felt a pang in my chest.  
"Sure... I'd like that."  
And so we went in. Creepy hooded men were there to greet us. I felt something twitching in my head, but I ignored it.  
The first Brother raised his head. He didn't look older than nineteen.  
"Uh.. Brother Zachariah says he can't commune with you. He can't see through your mind." Jace spoke with wide eyes.  
EXCUSE ME BITCH. My mind is a wonderful thing, and it's priceless, so keep your nose out of it. Course I didn't say it out loud.  
"He says I should come with." Jace said again.  
Well then.  
Silent City was a gigantic spiral, that was enough for me to make my head spin. Okay, it was not a literal spiral, it was like a labyrinth that only went down. It gave me creeps.  
We reached the room that was supposed to be.. whatever it was supposed to be. Other Brothers were standing near the walls, while Bro Z was in the middle.  
Can they at least try to be less creepy?  
Jace was beside me.  
"They will try to go through your head together." he whispered. "It's painful for a Nephilim, I don't know what will happen with you."  
That's reassuring.  
I stepped to the middle, in front of Bro Z. He raised his hands towards my head, and it felt like something was nagging. And nagging. And...  
Screeching.  
The very same sound, that I didn't even want to think about went through. I fell on the cold floor. It felt like something in my head was trying to scratch it's way out. I couldn't stand it. I felt like screaming, but no sound came out. The most shitty thing? I don't think any one else got the same effect. Silent Brothers were chanting, and I saw Jace staring, but not screaming out of pain.  
It's in my head.  
 _It **is** just in your head._  
What is this? Brother Zachariah?  
 _Don't fight it._  
And so I didn't. I was still in pain, but I just took deep breaths. In and out.  
 _Let me in._  
It felt different. Odd. Not like a gentle touch of mind. More like something was already there, I just couldn't make out what was it.  
You're not Brother Zachariah. You're not even a Silent Brother.  
 _Just let me in, Amatis._  
And I did.  
________________________________________  
'Where am I?' was the first thing I thought. I got up. I wasn't in the Silent City anymore, heck, I don't think I was anywhere. I felt so light, like I was floating, and also very heavy, like something was reaching out and were trying to pull me with itself. One moment I was feeling hot, the other I was feeling cold.  
'Am I dead?' I thought.  
"No. You're in the void." said the voice.  
"I tried to turn around, heck, I tried to move, but all I could do is stare. Stare at nothingness.  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" I screamed.  
Then suddenly I saw the figure. Strange, cause I was in the dark, but it felt so light too. I think my head is screwing with me.  
"I am Castiel. I'm an Angel of the Lord."  
Well that's a plot twist.  
A guy in front of me didn't look like an angel. He looked like some ordinary guy. An ugly trench coat, some stupid tie. But his eyes... they showed no emotion.  
"You're no Angel. Where are your wings, huh? I thought you were all supposed to be all majestic and shit."  
Suddenly there was a brief light and I saw a shadow behind the man. It looked like the shadow of his wings, while his body shined bright light. Heavenly fire.  
But that wasn't what convinced me. Burning didn't come directly from his body. I saw runes. Runes, like the ones Shadowhunters bear, covered his body. Though they weren't black. They were golden, and shone like they were burning.  
After the whole light went out and I was staring at the man before me, the Angel before me, I asked myself: why? Will I be punished? Was coming out of the Purgatory and bringing a dead guy with me is a majestic crime, and will I forever burn in Hell?  
"I see you realized your mistake. I am an Angel."  
I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I just nodded.  
"Do you wish to know why I contacted you?"  
Nod.  
"I'm the one who brought you back from Hell."  
My mouth went dry. I didn't question the white light that drove demons away. I didn't question how I got out. I didn't reach the arch. How could I've missed that?  
"I sense your confusion. You were supposed to be raised on Earth, and when the time came one of us were supposed to notify you of your duty. However the events that led yourself to Purgatory are still unknown to us."  
He stared at me.  
"I sense you have questions. Ask them."  
I cleared my throat.  
"What is this duty you speak of? And why you didn't just bring me back from Purgatory?"  
"You will find out soon enough. All you need to do now is to adjust and prepare. And we didn't bring you back, because Angels can not leave Purgatory. We can enter, yes, but we can not leave. So we planted the right knowledge in a Downworlder when you were ready to leave on your own."  
That Djinn. Did he even know how he knew what he did, or did he just chose not to question it?  
"How come you look so normal, beside the marks?"  
Oh shit. If I piss off an Angel it might not end so well.  
Yet he didn't seem fazed.  
"My true visage may be overwhelming to mortals, as you witnessed it that time I tried to reach out to you the night before. I'm just using a vessel for the time being."  
"Your true visage? That screeching was you talking?"  
"Only mortals that can bear Heavenly Fire could've understood me. it appears that your Nephilim friend was one of them. Just like my vessel."  
Alec. That's why he heard the entity say my name, while Magnus and I were left with the deafening noise.  
Angel continued.  
"I will talk to you next time in person, through my vessel. You must go now."  
And with that he was gone.  
It felt like falling, though I knew I was just gaining consciousness. All I could think was  
Shit just got real.  
________________________________________  
I woke up with someone looking at me. I started doing that a lot.  
Anyway, it was Jace. He helped me up.  
"You okay? You were out for several minutes."  
Yeah, 'out' is the word. It's not like I was God knows where with an Angel, psh, no no.  
So I just nodded.  
Bro Z came up to me. I felt a tingling and suddenly...  
 _I believe there was something blocking your head, preventing us from conversing freely. It is gone now._  
"Wow" I said. Then I thought for a second. "Did you got what you needed?"  
 _Yes, Miss Herondale. We got what we needed._  
________________________________________  
So apparently going to the Silent Brothers was a good thing. Jace and the rest of the Nephilosers had to believe me now.  
Speaking of Jace, he was nicer to me, after he found out I wasn't lying. He escorted me back to Magnus' apartment.  
Surprisingly, Izzy, Clary and Simon were there.  
After we entered they all turned around and stared at us. As always, I kept on standing, while Jace made himself comfortable on a couch.  
"Silent Brothers confirmed it. She wasn't lying."  
But they were just staring at me.  
"What?" I asked eventually.  
Magnus spoke first.  
"Well, Sheldon here had a weirdest thing happen to him." I'll assume he meant Simon.  
"Aside from not being a pile of ashes? You're a vampire, how are you not dead?" I asked. Really, it was daytime, and he was just chilling there on a ray of sunshine.  
"No" Gliterz said. Something was wrong. "When you two were in a Silent City, apparently Sherlock got a headache. And when I say a headache, I mean a huge screeching only he could hear and feel. Now we wouldn't now anything about that, would we?"  
Oh, come on...


	8. Stalkin'

"Well?" Clary demanded. She's like, moody much?  
"Well" I mimicked "Yeah, similar thing happened to me too."  
"How about you go to details mundane?" Magnus stretched out. I don't think he really cares about this. That makes two of us.  
"Well, I'm sure Magnus filled you all in." I yawned. "Yesterday a fricking noise tried to kill me, today it tried to kill Simon. You know, the usual." They don't need to know about the angels. It's my problem. Wait, is that even a problem? It's just an angel stalking me, no big deal.  
"Then again, today at the Silent Brothers you acted like you heard something." Jace pointed out. He just has to suck the easy out of everything, doesn't he?  
"Well here's a thing." I started. It had to come out someday. "Me and Simon have some sort of... connection."  
Jace snorted.  
"Connection? You are going to have to get in line." he glanced at Izzy.  
"Not that kind of connection, ye little shit. I mean I occasionally go to his head." I said simply.  
"What?" Clary and Simon said in union. They both looked creeped out. I think I would too if someone said that to me.  
"Okay.." I sighed. "For example, you two talked on phone yesterday and I think it was about..." Well it's not everyday you hear your son is a vampire..."You told your mother you're a vampire."  
"You did what?" Izzy's jaw dropped. "Why didn't you tell me? What did she say? Why didn't you say anything?"  
Simon went to his 'defensive mode'.  
"Well, it didn't go so well, and I thought we were talking about the weird Ama stalker thing!"  
Smooth, Vamp, real smooth.  
"We're not done" she flashed a glare towards him.  
"Look it's not that big of a deal." I flashed a grin. "It just happened once or twice, it doesn't matter."  
"Once or twice?" Clary looked incredulous. "You mean it happened more than once?"  
"Did you run from any vampires recently?" Simon blurted out.  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"Well in Purgatory quite recently one tried to make me his dinner, but I'm not sure what that has to do with..."  
"So it was you." he sighed.  
"I'm sorry, what?"  
"Look two days ago I had this dream, and I thought it was just you know..." he looked at me. "One of my fears is hurting someone. And I dreamed a girl running from a dark figure, and I just thought it was just a dream. When I first met you I knew you looked familiar, but I didn't think I was having super-dreams, you know?"  
Silence. To be honest, I didn't think this shit went two ways. Well, you learn a new thing everyday.  
"Well, Vampire and a Mundane are having wet dreams - whatever." Jace grinned. "Let's go to Taki's and have a coffee."  
I glared at the Dipshit. He got up followed by Clary and Izzy. Simon looked at Isabelle with wide eyes. I quickly came to his rescue.  
"Hey, Simon, if you're not doing anything, you can give me a little tour around the city." I smiled.  
"Uhhh.." he glanced at Isabelle. "Sure."  
________________________________________  
Outside wasn't as alien as it was yesterday. It was still weird - sure, but not as much. Me and Simon walked slowly down the street, me taking in the sounds and sights, him - deep in thought.  
"So the whole thing is pretty weird, right?" I started making a small talk. It was kind of weird walking with a vampire - in a daylight no less - without fighting him.  
"Yeah, pretty much." he mumbled still looking at his shoes.  
"You're thinking about your mother?"  
"You can read minds now?" he chuckled. But it wasn't a happy chuckle. It was 'I'm depressed, but I'll pretend not to be' kind of chuckle.  
"Answer the question."  
"Well yeah. You know what happened." Simon sighed. We passed the beautiful looking park and I thought about Father.  
"So who's Rebecca?"  
He looked surprised for a second, but got over it quickly.  
"She's my older sister."  
"But you're ignoring her too."  
"But I don't want her to react the same way as mum." he retorted. We were quiet for a few minutes. Then he spoke again. "When is your birthday?"  
"Are we sharing heart to heart stories now? Next day we'll be braiding each other's hair." I joked.  
"Just answer the question." Simon mimicked. The little VamPoo.  
I sighed.  
"I'm not sure really. There aren't calendars in Purgatory. I think I'm between sixteen seventeen years old."  
He nodded.  
"That's where Luke's pack lives. It's disguised, see?" he showed me the shop on the other side of the street.  
"I actually can't, I was always short-sighted. Who's Luke?" Simon stopped walking and so did I.  
"Clary's soon to be step-father. He's a werewolf." he started looking for something in his jacket's inner pockets. He gave me some fragile object. Glasses. "Try them on."  
I did.  
"Whoa." World was more colorful and brighter. It was like I whipped off something from my eyes and now could see more clearly. "So you always just carry a pair of glasses with you?"  
He laughed.  
"No, they were mine before I was turned. I don't need them, but it was kind of symbolic. You can have them now."  
I thanked him and we continued to walk in silence.  
"I asked you when's your birthday, because I was wondering about your parents. Your real ones." he finally admitted.  
"What about them?" I asked confused.  
"Don't you ever wonder who they are?"  
"Well it's not like there's a way to find out and it's not like I will show up on their doorstep saying I'm their dead daughter. They are mundanes, Simon."  
"Don't tell me you have never thought about them."  
"I guess I did at one point or the other. But in the end it was Stephen, who is my father."  
Simon nodded, and , surprise surprise, was once again deep in thought. He doesn't know what's coming though. I smirked.  
"Speaking of families, let's go meet yours."  
He stopped dead in his tracks.  
"No way."  
"Well not your mama, 'cuz she seems to be in a poor mental state. Call your sister."  
"I'm not going to..."  
"Call your sister." I growled. He obeyed.  
________________________________________  
"This is a bad idea." Simon repeated to himself for a hundredth time now. He paced around the bench in a park.  
"On a scale from one to invade Idris in winter, how bad is my idea?" I was peacefully sitting on a bench staring at the pacing boy in front of me. It was starting to get annoying.  
I was about to say something, when he suddenly stopped and looked at the girl who approached us.  
"Becky." was all he said.  
"Hey, Si." Rebecca hugged him. She was insanely beautiful, brown doe eyes with long brown hair, color matching her brother's.  
"Becka, this is Ama Herondale." he said when they let go. Guess that's my cue.  
"Wow, are you long lost twins or something?" Rebecca joked as she took my hand. Yeah, I wish.  
"Nah, I'm just here for moral support. Simon here has something important to tell you." I looked at Simon. The Dipshit better do what I said. "I'll go check out the ducks."  
________________________________________  
Well ducks suck.  
Really. They just swim around quacking. Some old lady was feeding them, but they just kept ignoring her. Stupid.  
I glanced at the siblings. They were talking. Good. Suddenly Rebecca fell to the ground, hands on her mouth. Well the shit went down, might as well be there. I started approaching them slowly, but when I was almost next to them, they were hugging, and Becky said  
"No matter what, I love you."  
Hah. Dat bitch can thank me later.  
When Rebecca was back on her feet, she looked up to me.  
"Are you one too?"  
"Nah, I'm just a Mundane with a crazy back story. Tell you later." I smiled.  
We decided all go and get some dinner together, and Rebecca kept asking Simon questions about the Downworld. Simon smiled and answered all of them. I saw him flash me a thanking smile.  
Watching these siblings I couldn't help but smile and think, that maybe - just maybe, things will be alright after all.


	9. Apocalyptic Bitches

"That's not how dragons look."  
Me and Simon were sitting on the couch in his friend's apartment. Apparently he was now living with someone named Kyle. He was showing me a game called 'Dungeons and Dragons'. It should be called 'Dark stuff and Bullshit.' Oh well.  
"Well how DO dragons look?" Simon retorted.  
"Quite normal, except they sometime have their hands in a shape of claws, and enjoy shooting fire at people."  
"Wait, you've actually seen a dragon?" asked Simon with round eyes.  
I yawned.  
"They're mostly extinct, so I suppose there aren't many left on Earth. But they were a pain in my ass in Purgatory."  
There was a noise at the door. It opened revealing a tanned, hot looking guy in the doorway. So this is Kyle, huh?  
"You didn't tell me your roomie is a werewolf." I said chewing on the sandwitch Simon made. Yeah, we had dinner not too long ago, but I'm used to eating whenever I can.  
"He's a werewolf?" he spluttered "You're a werewolf?"  
"I..."  
"What kind of vampire are you, you can't even smell it?"  
"I don't go around smelling people!"  
"Wow, touchy.." I smiled taking a bite.  
Simon turned back to Kyle.  
"So you're a werewolf."  
"Yeah. And you're a vampire." Kyle sat down.  
"How long have you known?"  
"All the time. Look I'll explain everything, I swear. But you" he looked at me. "You're a Mundane."  
"Don't be a racist, mutt, or you may not wake up the next day." I smiled sweetly.  
"So this is your sister Rebecca?" he asked Simon.  
"What?" Simon looked baffled. "No, this is Ama Herondale. How do you know of Rebecca?"  
"It was in your file." Kyle turned to me again "So you're the one who got our of Purgatory?"  
I raised my eyebrows.  
"Oh? I'm famous?"  
The same time Simon said  
"What file?"  
"Yeah, the word travels fast." he turned to Simon once again. "I was assigned to keep an eye on you, you being a new Downworlder and everything."  
While Kyle was explaining some stalker stuff about something called Preator Dufus (I think), I was thinking about what Kyle said. If I'm known in Downworlder circles, it could become a problem. First - I have knowledge about the place they'll go after they die. Second - they may think I could tell them the way out, if they died. Which I can't , because they can't leave. Then they would start threatening me and people around me and we'd have a problem. Aka, I'd put them to Purgatory early.  
"Sooo" Kye sat down next to me.  
"You want an autograph?"  
"Nah. We weren't properly introduced. I'm Jordan."  
"Jordan? I thought your name was Kyle." I looked at him weirdly.  
"It's my last name. I guess the cat's out of the bag now." he gave me his hand. I suppose I have to take it.  
"Don't you mean the dog?"  
"Ha ha very funny." he said sarcastically.  
"I know. I think so too."  
I stood up.  
"Well it was nice to meet you." I looked at the doorway, that led to the kitchen. "Simon! I'm going back to Magnus'."  
He came to the living room.  
"You could stay the night you know."  
"Hmmm, a giant, expensive bed or a sofa... That's a tough one."  
He chuckled.  
"Point taken. Will you know the way?"  
"Bitch please"  
And with that I strolled out of the apartment.  
________________________________________  
Orientating is better now. Cars are still wonderfully scary so I avoid them. But walking down the street when it's already dark is beautiful and peaceful.  
I felt a mental tug. It's like someone or something was calling me, or whatever. It came from a nearby alley. It felt like the thing with Silent Brothers - someone was trying to tell or show me something. it was getting tiring.  
I went to the alley. It looked much like the one near Magnus' house the night I subtly landed. I can't believe it was almost two days.  
"Ama."  
I turned around. It was Castiel - the fricking Angel of the Lord in the flesh. The golden Marks glowed brightly. I wonder if other Mundanes could see them.  
"Hello." I said.  
"I told you I would speak to you soon."  
"Yeah."  
"Well I think I should tell you now, before it gets any worse."  
I raised by eyebrows. What would get worse?  
"I assume you remember what I told you about the Prophecy?"  
"Well yeah, it WAS this morning..."  
"Well the Prophercy speaks of the person who could stop what's coming."  
"People with more rap?" I suggested.  
"The End of Days."  
Oh.  
That's more serious then people who think that fast words and a beat is an appropriate song.  
"Are we talking about the Apocalypse here?"  
"If you succeed, you may stop it before it starts."  
"Okay. Go on."  
"Lilith is breaking the Seals in order to free Lucifer. Now I..."  
"Whoa, whoa whoa, hold your horses there Cas. I'll call you Cas, by the way." I held my hands up. "Now I don't know about you, but you don't hear the Apocalypse is coming every day. So. Just. Slow. Down. An. Start. Explaining. Everything."  
"Lilith is the Mother of Demons and Warlocks alike. She wants to raise Lucifer, and in order to do that she needs to ruin the Natural Order 66 times. For example just the day before she made at least 10 insect species go extinct."  
"What a Bitch..." I murmured.  
"Now, she's killing Shadowhunters, good Nephilim, and taking their Souls to Hell. They don't belong there, and so the Natural Order is being broken."  
"Do you know who'll she go after next?"  
"I believe it's Robert Lightwood."  
Lightwood. It's Alec's father.  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go." I turned around.  
"You can't." he appeared in front of me. "Lilith can't be destroyed by anything, except one weapon you do not posses."  
"I'm not going to let another one die, just because you say so." I said through gritted teeth. "You want to help? Give me a blade."  
Cas sighed.  
"She won't be destroyed."  
"I'm going anyway, you know that."  
"Very well." a glinting blade fell out of his sleeve. "It's an Angelic Blade. I believe you could use it without burning if the Prophecy is correct."  
If. That's completely reassuring.  
I took the blade. It was glinting in the moonlight, and I could feel the energy almost pulsing through the inside of it.  
"Remember, Amatis." I looked up. "You mustn't tell Nephilim anything. There are ones you mustn't trust. There would be the ones who would betray the Clave and Raziel."  
"I understand" I nodded. In a second he was gone, and I started running.  
________________________________________  
I reached Magnus' apartment in five minutes. There should be a saying IN CASE OF APOCALYPSE RUN LIKE HELL.  
Huffing I banged on Magnus door. Not waiting for an answer I pushed the door open myself.  
"You know you could just enter like a normal person." said Magnus annoyed.  
"Where's Alec?"  
"He just left." he opened the cupboard. "Want a drink?"  
"Look it's really important Magnus. Something will happen tonight, and I need to know exactly where he went."  
He turned around. I think he could tell by my tone I'm not messing around.  
"You're having some visions again?"  
"Something like that."  
"He went to the Institute. Isabelle called."  
Shadowhunter Institutes. Of course. If I knew where one is in here, I would've saved more time. Robert could be murdered any second now.  
"Where is it? I need to go there now."  
He took his sparkly coat.  
"I'm going too."  
"You could just tell me."  
"If it concerns Alec, I'm going too." his voice said it was the end of discussion.  
________________________________________  
We arrived to the gigantic church, that was supposed to be an Institute. Just outside of it was Izzy, Alec and Jace all in gear.  
"What are you doing here?" asked Izzy confused.  
"Where's your father?" I asked quickly.  
"He investigated some demonic activities a few hours ago. We're going too, because he hadn't called."  
"Damn it!" I exclaimed. "Well don't just stand there. Lead the way."  
"Why would you come? And what's with sudden questions?"  
"Just trust me. I believe your father is the next target in these Shadowhunter killings. We need to go. Now."  
________________________________________  
We came to some abandoned looking building. Or maybe it's a warehouse of some sorts. Nephilim witchlight was the only source of light here.  
We came near the metal door. Jace drew some rune with his stele on it and the door flew open. Convenient.  
Izzy took out her whip, Alec and Jace drew out their Seraph Blades and Magnus' hands started glowing blue. I took out Cas' Angelic Blade out of my jacket and it started glowing. Jace looked questioningly, but didn't break the silence.  
We neared to the other door, that was a bit opened. Suddenly we heard fighting noises. We all rushed in.  
A Shadowhunter, that I assume was Robert was fighting some demons. There were a lot of them and every one was nastier then the other. Then there was some blonde chickita that seemed to be fighting alongside demons. But it wasn't Lilith - no, she was a vampire. Figured that Lilith had some bitches to do her dirty work.  
And so we went fighting. We slashed through the demons together, that blocked our way. Some ugly entity splashed some yellow icky stuff on me. I'm not sure what that was supposed to do, but I stabbed it to the thing that looked like a head. Can't be sure though.  
I made my way to Robert. He was bloody, and I noticed two other dead Shadowhunters near him. Must've been his friends.  
I leaped at the Blondie and she snarled. We were pretty much on top of each other. She was slashing, I was slashing, and it all turned out some 'who can rip who's hair better' kind of fight.  
"Mundane" she growled.  
"Lilith's bitch" I mimicked.  
Her eyes widened, and I took that as my advantage. I stabbed her side with my blade. And she screamed. I've stabbed Downworlders not lethally before, but they've never screamed like that. It was a sound of pure agony. I took the blade out and put it near her throat.  
Shadowhunters and Magnus came over. Jace helped Robert up, he was barely standing. I jagged Blondie up and she wailed in pain again. The wound I made glowed a little and burnt her like sunlight. Everyone turned to us and Magnus stepped forward.  
"Magnus" said the Vamp in astonishment.  
Everyone looked at him. He had a sour look on his face.  
"Camille."


	10. I need a drink

I looked between those two. Yep, it was there - those two definitely knew each other.  
"So you're a Shadowhunter's pet now?" Camille growled.  
Magnus didn't answer.  
Isabelle cleared her throat.  
"You murdered Shadowhunters, therefore you made a crime against the Clave. You will go to our Institute's sanctuary for the time being, until we get further orders from the Clave."  
Camille glared at Magnus.  
"So that's it? You're gonna let them kill me?"  
"You brought this on yourself." answered Magnus sadly.  
His hands flashed blue and he started chanting some Latin crap. Ah, he's making a portal. I tightened my grip on Camille. Bitch ain't going anywhere.  
After Magnus was done, we walked through the portal. It was quite unpleasant experience. It felt like going deep underwater. Not a fan.  
So the Sanctuary was dark and gloomy, and Jace chained Camille to a nearby wall. She hissed in pain when the handcuffs touched her skin. Ha.  
"Jace, help me get dad to the infirmary." Alec said supporting Robert. He was barely standing.  
When two parabatai left, Izzy said she needed to talk to her mother so she could notify the Clave. Eventually, there was only me and Magnus left outside Camille's cell.  
"Want to tell me about it?" I started.  
"No."  
"Just tell me..."  
"No."  
"...who is she to you?"  
He sighed.  
"You're extremely annoying."  
"So I've been told. Spill."  
"She was my girlfriend once."  
I stared at him blankly.  
"You mean like me, right? Like a girl. That is your friend."  
"We're not friends." he looked to the door behind me. "And I mean she was my girlfriend."  
Oh. Princess Magenta plays for both teams. Interesting.  
"I need to talk with her. What can you tell me about her?"  
He gave me a weird look.  
"Why do you want to talk to her?"  
"It's personal." I sighed.  
"You've been on Earth for what? Two days? It's not personal, you don't know her, just leave it be."  
What an ass. I bet if he didn't knew her the way he did he would just go 'meh' , and tell me everything.  
"I can't explain it. If you don't have anything to tell me, you should know that I'm going in anyway."  
He leaned on a nearby wall.  
"Look, I know Camille. She's manipulative, so he will have some choice words to tick you off. Just be careful with your temper."  
I smiled genuinely.  
"Thanks, Princess."  
I entered the cell not waiting for his response. Camille sat there a bit dirty, bloody from her injury, but her hair looking perfect. How does she does it?  
"Hey, Camy" I fake smiled. "Hope you're comfy."  
She turned to me.  
"They let rats in their Institutes? Figures."  
"Well they chained the said rat, so they don't have anything to worry about." I stood in front of her. "You know what I want."  
"I couldn't care less about what you want."  
"Oh, honey." I laughed, taking a blade out of my jacket. "You'd be surprised about what you will tell me."  
"You can't kill me." she eyed the blade, that glowed faintly. "The Clave didn't give you orders yet."  
I laughed.  
"Don't know if you noticed, but I'm not a Nephilim, their rules don't abide to me. The whole Clave can go screw themselves, I'm getting what I came here for."  
Her eyes widened. I held all the cards, and she knew that.  
"I can't help you." she said finally.  
"Yes you can. She's not here, so you're safe. Tell me where Lilith is."  
"You foolish mundane!" she snapped. "You know nothing. Nothing! You may be here in front of me, but I still fear her more then I fear you!"  
I put my face close to hers.  
"You know what I am, don't you? I can find a way to kill her. Permanently."  
"You think you're something special." she growled. "Don't you think I haven't noticed how the demonic poison didn't have an effect on you. As a mundane, you should be already dead."  
"I think of myself as a rockstar." I smirked.  
"The whole Prophecy is nothing. You're nothing. You're not special. No, you're just empty. Want to know how not normal you are? You're nothing more then a shell of a human. You may think your immunity comes from your so called destiny, but inside... You're already dead."  
 _You're already dead._  
Yeah sure, I died when I was an infant, but...  
What am I exactly?  
The door opened. Maryse, Isabelle and Alec came in.  
"What is a mundane still doing here?" asked Maryse she turned to Alec. "Remove her from the Institute grounds immediately."  
"Don't bother." I glanced at Camille. "I was just leaving anyway."  
________________________________________  
Magnus stayed at the Institute for an 'interrogation' as Maryse put it. He gave me the keys, so I came back to his apartment on my own.  
 _You're already dead._  
Camille's words were sinking into my head, clouding my mind. I mean, I noticed how Magnus' magic didn't affect me. And that demon really put up a nice effort to poison me. I thought it was just the way it is. In Purgatory it was. Now I didn't know.  
Chairman sat on my knees while I petted him.  
My mind was drifting to Castiel. He told me how important this is, how I have the power to stop the fricking end of the world, but will I? I mean.. Can I?  
I heard a small flap. I turned my head towards the sound only to see Cas standing in Magnus' living room. I was too tired mentally to be surprised.  
"You saved the Shadowhunter."  
"Uh huh."  
"Lilith failed to break this seal."  
"Yeah."  
"You did your job as expected."  
I didn't answer.  
"I sense you are having controversial emotions."  
I stared at his blank eyes.  
"What am I?"  
He looked confused. Well, as confused as an Angel can be.  
"You are a Mundane."  
"I'm not normal."  
"Well not one Mundane had ever gone to the Purgatory, but..."  
"That's not what I meant." I stood up. Chairman made an unpleasant sound. "A warlock's magic didn't work one me. Today a demon's poison didn't affect me."  
"You are certainly one of the kind. The Prophecy says that a Mundane's abilities would be extraordinary. Beyond the abilities of Nephilim. I believe that immunity is just one of your traits." he paused. I noticed his eyes darting around the room. Cas frowned. "I must go."  
"Wait, wha..." but he was already gone. Why won't he give me straight answers?  
I was pretty tired, so I took a quick shower and went to sleep.  
________________________________________  
"Hey Simon. I'm at Magnus' right now, and I've no idea how to work this thing. I think Magnus' friends on his contact list will think he is babysitting a five year old." I said to the phone. "I can only hope it really is you, because he had your number under 'Sherlock.' I need help with computers, and I think you could help me. Call this number, this is Magnus' house number. So yeah. Call when you can. Bye."  
I woke up the next morning only to find Magnus gone again. That, or he didn't even came back yesterday.  
I decided I have enough problems with Lilith, angels and Camy-bitch, so I just decided 'NO MORE.'  
I mean, I wanted a normal life. Well part of me did. Heck, Stephen risked everything for me to have a normal life.  
So I'm decided to have a day out.  
In other words, I contacted Isabelle through great effort (Whoever created telephones should've made it simpler) and she told me that us girls (She, me and Clary) are gonna have a normal day out. No bitch-faces, no boys, just a normal fun night, that normal people like to have.  
Well that didn't work out as I planned.  
Apparently shopping is one of Izzy's favorite things to do.  
She dragged me and Clary through various shops, and let me tell you, there were a lot. Oh, and Isabelle took her time choosing clothes. And not just for her. Us too.  
"What do you think of this one?" she showed me some blue dress. I just watched her through my glasses. When Clary saw them, she didn't comment.  
"It's fine."  
" 'Fine' is not 'perfect'." she gave a dress to the clerk for like a tenth time. "We need another one."  
"Oh come on Iz." said Clary with a pained expression. Oh, I feel ya, girl. "Where are we even going to go?"  
Izzy gave her a pointed look.  
"I was thinking Pandemonium."  
"We're going to Hell?" I asked surprised.  
"No.." she sighed. "It's a club full of mundanes and Downworlders." she took another dress. "Try this one."  
I groaned, but obeyed.  
________________________________________  
The whole shopping took our whole time. When it was evening we were ready to go to the place where 'Mundanes and Downworlders mingle'.  
I looked like a clown.  
I was wearing a bright red dress, my lips were a deeper shade of red, my hair was done to a neat bun, and I was wearing flat dark shoes. Isabelle tried to make me put on shoes that looked like a medical instrument, rather then a footwear. I think she called them heels. When I broke a few she shut up and gave me more normal shoes.  
Pandemonium didn't look like the Pandemonium.  
I saw lots of mundanes and a few Downworlders. Eventually Izzy went dancing, and Clary got a call from her mother, so I was alone in this MySpace wannabe.  
I slipped through the back door. The whole club was too much for me.  
 _Great timing, Ama._  
Because outside the club there was a couple practically making out. Wait. No. They were close, face to face, but they weren't touching. In fact, the guy was somewhat dark and gloomy, with a hood, while the woman had a terrified expression.  
I got closer.  
"This isn't real. You're not real. You're dead! I watched you die." cried out the woman.  
"Yes, my dear Lorel. You indeed watched me die, and did nothing." the figure growled.  
The woman chocked and fell to the ground. Dead.  
I came closer. The figure turned to me.  
I was speechless.  
It was the Djinn from Purgatory.  
  



	11. The tables have turned

I whipped my hidden razor from my hair, Izzy so neatly hid. It looked like a hair clip.  
"Okay, darling, that's not necessary." he raised his hands. "I'm not attacking you, am I?"  
"How are you here?" I asked through gritted teeth. "You lie, I'll cut out your tongue."  
"No. I like that tongue. I need that tongue. And to answer your question... When you were about to leave Purgatory I caught a ride." he smirked. I will break his face.  
"How? What about Stephen?" I demanded.  
He snorted.  
"What about him?"  
"Where. Is. He?" I didn't put the razor down. I'm this close from cutting his throat.  
"The same place he always was, darling. Purgatory. What did you expect?"  
I didn't even register my movement. I was pissed, the rage almost blinded me. I slammed the bastard to the nearby wall.  
"Stop messing with me you son of a bitch. How did you do it?"  
"I told you." his eyes bored into mine. "I hopped into the ride. The Herondale ring? I did a spell that put my soul there. When you returned to Earth I whooshed away."  
The white light from the ring. No.  
"Stephen knew it..." I whispered.  
"Ding ding ding ding ding!" the Djinn sing-songed. "Now you get it."  
"Tell me what's not stopping me from killing you right here right now. Give me a good reason or I swear I'll do it." I growled.  
"Have you forgotten lil ole's Stephy's teaching? Djinns can poison you through touch..." he drawled.  
I felt a small headache. Aside from that - nothing. For the first time I'm glad I'm immune.  
"Nice try." I smile sweetly and jabbed a razor to his hand. He screamed. "This is how it's gonna go. I will kill you very slowly. You will give my regards to Stephen."  
"You mundane bitch." he snarled. "You need me. You need me and you know it."  
"I really can't see how I might need you." I hit him to the face hard. "Enlighten me."  
"You want him back, don't you?" he smirked. "Your daddy. I can help you get to him."  
I looked at him blankly.  
"Impossible."  
"Oh please." he laughed. "Warlocks, even mundies manage to open portals to different dimensions, summon demons and shit. Purgatory's a bit harder, but not impossible."  
"You're bluffing." I put my razor near his throat again. "You just want to save yourself."  
"Well, duh." Djinn rolled his eyes. "But if you want to take your chances, then please. You'll never see him again."  
I thought about the possibilities. This dipshit managed to get out. Maybe, just maybe... What if I could see him again? If I...  
I slowly lowered my razor. He smirked.  
"Then it's settled. I'll contact you."  
"No, you're going to..."  
But he vanished. He vanished into the thin air.  
I felt steps behind me. I turned around.  
There were like ten Shadowhunters surrounding me.  
"Ama Herondale. You're being taken to the Sanctuary in the name of the Clave, by killing Lorel Morrison from the New York pack." said one.  
What. In. The. Shit.  
Then I realized how I must look. A dead werewolf girl over there five feet away from me, me over here with a bloody knife.  
"It's not how it looks. Then again I don't think it ever works, does it?" I sighed.  
I dropped Izzy's razor.  
Shadowhunters came closer.  
Well, shit.  
________________________________________  
So apparently some Downworlder saw me near her dead friend and called the Supernatural-Cops. Now I'm in the Sanctuary with my wrists locked tight, being cell mates with Camille.  
"So they realized you're a danger." she smirked.  
"I think the Lord is testing me how long I can stand you before I cut you to tiny pieces."  
She laughed melodically.  
"You do realize you're locked just like me?" she thought for a moment. "You know, you're probably the first mundane to be locked like that 'in the name of the Clave'. "  
"Yay, lucky me." I mocked her.  
The door opened. Alec walked in. He didn't even glance at Camille. He unlocked my cuffs.  
"Come with me." he said quietly.  
I followed Alec to a nearby room. In there were Izzy, Jace and Clary. Alec shut the door behind him. I sat down.  
For a second a silence followed.  
Then...  
"A little lesson." said Jace. "We don't go around stabbing werewolves for kicks."  
"Who do you think I am? I didn't even know the lady. It wasn't me."  
"You were found holding the knife-" started Isabelle.  
"It wasn't me." I interrupted her.  
"Then who was it?" asked Jace. "Because as far as I'm concerned you are Stabby McStabber, and the Clave won't let you off the hook."  
"The Silent Brothers can test me again, can't they? Come on. I wouldn't do that." they shared a look. "Guys? Really?"  
The door opened. A man came in, slightly shaggy and shit, but overall acceptable. He looked good enough.  
"I'd like to talk to her alone."  
Nephilosers didn't object. The left the room silently. The man sat down in front of me.  
"Hello, Ama."  
"Hi."  
"Do you know who I am?"  
"I really don't."  
"I'm the head of a New York werewolf pack. My name is Luke Garroway."  
"You were in the circle." damn... SHUT UP AMA.  
He raised his eyebrows.  
"Yeah, I was."  
"I was named after your sister." hallelujah. I'll see you soon Stephen.  
He kept silent.  
"We're here to talk about what happened." he spoke finally. "Lorel was a dear friend."  
"It wasn't me."  
"And I believe you."  
Wat.  
"You do?"  
"Yes." he smiled. "But you must know that I need to find my friend's killer. And you holding a razor that had Lorel's blood on it, is not helping."  
"Lorel's blood? That wasn't Lorel's blood. I didn't touch her."  
"Then whose blood was it?"  
"I-" I paused. "It was the man's that stabbed her."  
"Do you know who he was?"  
Yeah. This douche from Purgatory. Probably my neighbor.  
"He was a Djinn. He attacked me. We fought. The blood was his."  
Luke smiled softly.  
"But no one saw anything. In fact, werewolves scouted the place. They could only get your and Lorel's scent. How do you explain that?"  
Okay. I get it. Luke really is a nice man. He really believes I didn't kill her. Or at least he believes that I believe.  
"So this is it. You think I'm crazy." I looked at him from the top of my glasses. "You think I'm out of my mind. You don't believe me."  
"You must understand." he pleaded. "I believe you don't think you did it. But you went through so much - it's meant to catch up with you."  
"I'm not crazy." I said quietly.  
 _Inside, you're already dead._  
Luke sighed.  
"Jordan and Simon are here. Simon said he's not leaving without you. He's right outside the Institute."  
"I can go?"  
"I don't blame you." he smiled softly.  
 _Because you're already dead._  
________________________________________  
"The Clave is full of idiots." Simon said. He was in the back seat with me, while Jordan was driving. "I know you didn't do it."  
"I'm just so sick of everything." I let out something that was close to the sob.  
Simon hugged me with one hand and let me put my head on his shoulder.  
City's lights lulled me to sleep, and I actually felt like I had a family.


	12. The rising of idiots

I was washing dishes in Simon and Jordan's apartment. Yep, that's what I was doing. I was getting used to this 'normal' stuff.  
I spent few days here. I didn't want to see anyone else. Simon was caring for me, bringing me food(SO GOOD), while Jordan was hanging out with me, for example just chilling one the sofa with me, like he was doing it now.  
So basically I haven't talked to anyone but them for the past few days. Except for Alec. He called me through Simon's phone.  
"Hello?" I answered. "Talk fast."  
"Ama..." Alec sounded uncomfortable. "Look I just want to say I'm sorry. For everything. I know others are too. We don't believe you did it-"  
"Stop." I cut him off. "We both know, that you don't know what to believe. And I don't blame you. Just... I'll be back, okay?"  
"Okay."  
I really do consider that one my friend.  
"Am?" Jordan called out. "Simon texted me. Some emergency band practice. I have to go."  
I went to the living room.  
"Band? I haven't heard it, but I'm pretty sure you suck."  
"Hush." he grinned. "I have a voice of an angel."  
"Yeah, with Chewbacca's wings."  
"Chewbaccas have wings?" he frowned.  
I laughed, gently nudging him.  
"Go, now, Cupid."  
He smiled at me, took his coat and left.  
I turned on Simon's laptop. Simon showed me the basics. It was simple enough. For me.  
For the last few days, when I was in the apartment all alone, I did my research. Thank God, for Jordan and my quick learning. I can almost read without stuttering.  
Apparently some weird shit has been going on in New York, again. It was Lilith's fault, again.  
Henry Smith, 42 years old claims his wife wanted to kill him the day before.  
Lisa Smith, Mr. Smith's wife has been dead for 2 years.  
Yeah, stuff like that. Dead people rising? Yeah I don't think so.  
I heard a familiar flutter.  
"Hello, Cas." I said. "Bye, Cas."  
He frowned.  
"I'm not leaving yet."  
"Oh..." I said not looking up from the computer. "Yes you are. You and your angels are annoying. You all are pissing me off with your Prophecies."  
"There's only one-"  
"AND" I continued. "I never asked for this life. In fact, these few days here was a blast." I kept tapping on the keyboard. "And you know what I did? Nothing, I hung out with my friends." I looked op for the first time. "Can you tell you know what it feels like?"  
He was silent for the moment, his blue eyes gazing into mine.  
"I was told, you may refuse, because of certain... events... that may have upset you."  
I snorted.  
"Upset me? I was locked up by Shadowhunters. Some asshole from Purgatory may or may not be alive. AND IT"S ALL PERSONAL. Do you think I have time for your stupid dilemma? You are Angels, for toothbrushes' sake. Suck it up and fix it yourselves."  
"I was told to make a deal with you if you won't do it willingly."  
I broke into the fits of laughter.  
"Oh my God! So who's your boss? What does he think he has that I would want to risk my neck for?"  
"Your family."  
I sat up straight.  
"What?"  
"Your family. We know who your real family is."  
"So that's it huh?" I sneered. "You will blackmail me."  
"It's a deal. You refuse to cooperate-"  
"Whatever." I stood up. "What do you want of me?"  
"Lilith's is breaking another seal. The Rising of the Witnesses." he spoke. "Dead that witnessed unnatural are rising and murdering. You must stop them."  
"And how am I-"  
The door opened.  
It was Jordan.  
"Hey, I forgot my-"  
He stared between me and Cas.  
"Okay, who-" then his eyes widened even more. "Where did he go?"  
I glanced where Cas was. Or wasn't. Douche fluttered away.  
"I can explain."  
________________________________________  
"This is so messed up."  
"Don't forget that I trust you. You can't go and tell everything to the Clave."  
I told Jordan everything. From weird apparitions at Silent Bro's, to the Apocalypse. Basically, I told my Earthly adventures to some werewolf guy I knew for five days.  
"I know." he paced before me. "Does Simon know?"  
"No. I'm not dragging him into this."  
"Don't you think he's already into this? That weird connection you have.."  
"Shut up. My job is to stop the Apocalypse, not to deal with your shit." I stood up. "And that's exactly what I'll do."  
"And what are you going to do, huh?" Jordan stepped between me and the door. "Without backup?"  
"I'll do my stupid job." I rolled my eyes. "I know where the next summoning will take place. I was tracking the bitch before Cas showed up. There is a pattern."  
"Where?" he demanded.  
"As if I'd tell you." I smiled. "Get out of my way, Jordan."  
He reluctantly stepped away.  
"There better be pizza when I come back." I said.  
And then I opened the door and left.  
________________________________________  
I carefully stepped through the park. Moonlight lightened the field, but I was all alone.  
Angel blade weighted my hand. It gave a faint reassuring glow. I heard steps. I hid behind a tree.  
I saw a hooded figure coming. He had a blade in his hand.  
He stopped and started moving his blade. The hell he's doing?  
Then I realized. He's drawing patterns on the ground and murmuring Latin incantations. Not good.  
I stepped out.  
"Hey!"  
The man turned. I still couldn't see his face. Then he drew his hood down.  
"Hello Miss Herondale." he smiled.  
Valentine. It was fricking Valentine.  
"So you're working for Lilith now?" I growled.  
"Not 'for'. More like 'with'." he smirked.  
I laughed.  
"I doubt that."  
"Believe what you want." He raised his hand.  
Suddenly, it felt like the ground broke. Multiple figures, mutilated, fearful, angry, sad, vengeful. All of them had risen from the ground.  
Well, this sucks, and not in the good way.  
I fought them, sure, but I can't fight the whole army. One swept me off my feet. I saw the entity snarl, and raise his razor-sharp claws at me.  
Then the arrow pierced it's head.  
I turned around.  
Right over there was the whole lot of idiots - Alec with his bow raised, Jace his blade ready, Izzy with her whip, Magnus with his blue hands, Jordan with his claws, Simon with his fangs, and even Clary with two daggers.  
I quickly scrambled at my feet, just when they advanced.  
Finally, I had hope in surviving this.  
I couldn't see Valentine through the ghosts. I'm gonna guess he bailed.  
"How did you find me?" I shouted to Jordan, just like he beheaded the angry ghost-woman that attacked me.  
"Simon's connection!" he shouted back.  
I will assume he told them everything. Well, never trust a werewolf. Bloodthirsty little beasts...  
I heard Alec scream. I whipped around. He wasn't hurt, he was staring at something in front of us. He raised his hand.  
All of us turned around.  
I saw a little boy, about ten years old, with dark messy hair and bright blue eyes. They looked extremely pissed behind his glasses.  
"Max!" screamed Isabelle. She started running to him.  
"No!" I shouted, starting running in her direction. "No, Iz, it's not him!"  
But it was too late. When Iz was a few meters away from him, he raised his hand and flicked his wrist, sending Isabelle to the ground.  
"How could you..." Max whispered, his eyes clouded by rage. "My sister... You were supposed to protect me."  
"No!" Isabelle let out an agonizing scream. "No, Max, I'm sorry! I know, I'm sorry!" she cried.  
I was near them now.  
"I'm sorry." I said. I swung my blade through Max and he dissolved like any other ghost.  
I bent down to Isabelle. She was shaking. I put my arms around her.  
"Shh.." I whispered, while she shook, grabbing my jacket like a lifeline. "Shh... It's all over."  
I heard others coming over, but I didn't let my friend go.  
________________________________________  
We were all seated at Magnus' apartment. Alec took Isabelle to the Institute to rest, and then came back here.  
"So... you have to stop the Apocalypse." said Clary breaking the silence.  
"Yeah." I sipped my coffee. I made a face. "Alec's?" I asked Magnus. He nodded. "No." I set the coffee on the table.  
"Oh come on!" he exclaimed. "It's regular coffee!"  
I almost laughed. Almost. Even if he tried to hide it, the pain in his eyes was visible. Seeing Max shook him as hard as Izzy, he just didn't break down.  
"Speaking about Apocalypse..." I started. "Castiel, get your feathery ass down here." I declared.  
I felt Clary hold her breath for a moment. I guess she was afraid of Angels. I was afraid once too. Good times.  
There was a flutter. Castiel stood there in his trench coat. I saw multiple reactions on all of them. Clary's was awe, Alec's and Jace's a bit skeptical, Jordan's familiarity, Simon was literally open-mouthed, and Magnus' as always unimpressed.  
"You failed." said Cas simply.  
"What?" I rose to my feet. "What are you babbling on about?"  
"You failed. The Witnesses rose, the Seal has been broken."  
"I still risked my life, and my friends risked theirs." I growled. "If you won't tell me exactly who my family is, I will not be your stupid puppet. You know I won't."  
It seemed that Castiel considered what I said for a minute.  
"Very well." he said. "You were born in 1991 July 21. You are a daughter of Thomas and Elaine Lewis."  
And then he vanished.


	13. Brief history of unexpected things

I'm not sure what really happened after that. I kept staring at the place where Cas stood seconds ago. I think someone was calling out for me, saying my name, but I ignored it.  
I had a family.  
Someone shook my shoulders. I looked up, only to see Simon crouching next to me. I didn't even realize I was on my knees. Damn, you, legs, why did you betray me?  
"...my sister." I heard Simon. "You're my twin, my sister."  
I lost control over myself. I put my arms around him, my forehead digging into his shoulder. He kept me close, and I knew that someone was saying something in the background.  
That's why we have this bond.  
He's a part of me.  
And I never wanted to let go.  
________________________________________  
Me and Simon sat in his apartment. When all of the fuss was over, Loser Gang gave us a bit of privacy to talk things out.  
"This is awkward, and if you don't start talking I'll throw a sausage at you." I threatened.  
He chuckled.  
"Things are always awkward with you, Ama, you make them awkward."  
"Shut it, Twinsie."  
He looked at me with a more serious expression.  
"I... I don't know. I mean- it's weird, but..."  
"But?"  
"It's a good kind of weird." he grinned. "I already considered you my friend, and now that you're my sister, you must tell me about all the crazy adventures you had."  
"Ehhh... been to Hell, raised in Purgatory, now currently residing on Earth..." I drawled.  
"Oh, come on!" he exclaimed.  
"Oh, shut up!" I mimicked. "In fact, I think you should call Rebecca. She might want to know about her crazy lil' ole sister."  
________________________________________  
The next evening I was walking back to Magnus' apartment. The glittery princessa didn't remark on my stay, and I have to say - Simon may be my brother, but his apartment sucks.  
Yesterday has been quite a good evening. Rebecca came over, and it took us almost an hour and a half to tell her our (mostly just mine) story. She accepted it quite quickly, though I think she would believe us if we told her that aliens existed, now that she knows Simon is a vampire.  
But what if aliens do exist?  
Then this would be awkward.  
Simon's right, I do make things awkward.  
Anyway, now that that is cleared up, I'm only left to worry about Apocalypse and my mental state. Yep, I still believe that fricking Djinn is alive, and I need to find him. And when you need to find somebody, you ask Magnus Bane, cause the slut knows everybody.  
"Hey, Maggie, I need a favor." I said strolling in the apartment like I owned the place.  
He grunted not looking up.  
"Wait... are you reading? And it's not that thing- Cosmopolitan?" I asked, mouth open.  
"Believe it or not... it's a bible." he said taking a sip of coffee. He made a face. "I really need to ward of Alec from the coffee machine. It tastes like shit."  
"Well you would know." I said smirking, and ignoring his glare, sat down with him. "So what's up with this."  
"The End of Days..." he murmured. "I'm looking into your little problem." he frowned. "I just realized that I'm doing a Mundane's homework."  
I laughed.  
"Okie." I smiled. "You know, you may pretend to be a jerk with a bunch of glitter showed up his ass, but you are actually a pretty good friend."  
"We're not friends." he grumbled. "And you could help, you know."  
"Nah, you have fun with that, I'll just rely on you, my sparkly tutor." I said melodramatically. "But please stop it for a moment, I told you, I need a favor."  
He sighed and put the old book on the table.  
"Fine. What is it?"  
"Weeeell, since you are the social larva..." I started.  
"The expression is social butterfly..."  
"...and you have connections..." I continued.  
"Nanya business..." he once again interrupted me.  
"...I need you to give me information on Lorel Morrison."  
He frowned.  
"The wolf you killed?"  
"I didn't kill her." I said annoyed.  
"Fine, accidentally stabbed."  
"I didn't."  
"Accidents don't just happen accidentally." he said.  
I stared at him with a blank expression, though my eyes probably shone 'what the hell?' lights.  
Magnus sighed.  
"Okay, fine, I'll make a few calls." he said. "Seriously, mundanes..." I heard him mutter.  
I chuckled.  
"Make sure to ask about the Djinn!" I called out.  
Ughhh. My life is so screwed up.  
I heard a flutter.  
Stalkerish Angels... ugh.  
"Cas, how nice of you-" I turned. "You're not Cas."  
He was a bald, dark-skinned man in a business suit. His eyes held the emptiness of emotion in them. I saw swirling gold patterns of runes on his arms.  
"If you are referring to Castiel, then no, I am not him. I am Uriel." he said.  
"Well where is he?" I demanded. At least even if I disliked Cas, I was comfortable around him. This douche made me uneasy.  
"He disobeyed me, by telling you the truth, even though you failed on your mission. He is facing the consequences."  
My eyes widened. Did that good for nothing angel actually did something for me? That, you know, wasn't getting on my nerves?  
"So you're saying he's facing consequences because he told me something I deserved to know?"  
"Yes."  
Trust Angels and their logic.  
"So." I smirked. "The reason you are pissed is because you have nothing on me, huh?"  
The same time Magnus came in, phone in hand.  
"What's with the noise-" he clutched his throat, and made a strange noise. He fell to his knees.  
"Magnus?!" I wanted to run for him, but some invisible force held me back.  
"Consider your friend's life something I have on you." Uriel said, emotionless.  
"So this is how angels work, huh? By torturing and manipulating?" I growled.  
"If you refuse to cooperate, yes."  
Magnus was on his knees, chocking. I noticed his hands flash blue briefly, but it was gone in a second.  
"Stop. Stop!" I screamed. "I'll help you, just stop!"  
Uriel turned to me, and Magnus took a deep breath. Finally I wasn't held by an invisible force, and ran to him. Magnus used my shoulders for support, and stood up.  
"Okay." I said quietly to him. "Yep, here we go." I said raising him.  
"Your friends are awful." he said jokingly, but his voice cracked. Whatever Dickriel did to him, it was not good.  
"So, Miss Lewis." said Uriel. I want to punch him in the face so badly. "Speaking of the matter at hand..."  
"Wait." I snapped. "I will help my friend, an then I will talk to you."  
Uriel said nothing. I helped Magnus out of the living room, to the kitchen. I gave him the glass of water and he took it gratefully.  
"I'm sorry." I muttered.  
"Not your fault. Aaand you should probably get back to him, so he would get the hell out of here. This place is warded, you know, and I don't like that some Angels can whoosh in and out."  
"Ah. Yeah." I sighed.  
When I came back to the living room, Uriel looked like he hadn't moved.  
He's creepy, I liked Cas better as my stalker.  
"Let's continue then." he said when he saw me. "I believe you weren't informed of the First Blade."  
"First Blade? Sounds important."  
"It is. It's one of Heaven's most powerful weapons, the weapon, powerful enough to kill Lilith. Permanently."  
"And let me guess... you need me to find it."  
"Not at all. I have the blade right here." he said to my surprise. Uriel took out the blade. It was thin, long, and I felt being drawn to him like a moth to the flame. "It's actually just Lilith that needs finding." he offered me the blade hilt-first. I took it, and it fit perfectly in my hand. "Obviously only you can use it."  
"Just how many seals are there?" I asked not looking up from the blade. It held some sort of light in it, as if it was alive. "And how many have been broken?"  
"There are over six hundred seals." I nearly dropped the blade. "But Lilith only needs to break sixty six. Sixty had already been broken."  
"There are only six left?!" I spluttered.  
This is seriously a horrible, no good, very bad day.  
"That's why you must hurry and end her." stated Uriel. "There will be a summoning of a very powerful demon tonight. That demon had been trapped in another dimension for centuries. If Lilith manages to summon him here - another seal will be broken."  
What's the expression? FML?  
"I need an address." I finally said. "I have to go there, now."  
"Church of Talto. I believe your warlock friend knows the place."  
And with that, he vanished.  
________________________________________  
So Magnus, being a crazy lunatic he was, decided to come with me. Church of Talto was a gloomy, gloomy place and I hated it.  
Time to stab a bitch.  
We stuck to the shadows, and neared to the entrance. Inside was lit with candles, and there was a giant pentagram in the middle.  
It was obvious it was meant to hold something big.  
Or extremely powerful.  
Or both.  
I didn't like either option.  
"This isn't right." Magnus whispered.  
"Yeah, go home, let professionals deal with this." I whispered back.  
"No." he said annoyed. "I think if Lilith was here, I would sense it. But... this is what - the third time you were led to believe she's somewhere she isn't?"  
"You think this is a diversion?"  
Just as he was about to reply, we heard chanting.  
And it really wasn't Lilith.  
Valenshit is here once again.  
He came to the view, still chanting.  
I ain't making the same mistake again.  
I lashed out, First Blade in hand.  
Valentine smirked, as if he was expecting me. We sparred, but somehow, somehow, I knew he was letting me win.  
Why?  
I had Valentine on his back, his sword meters from him. My Blade was near his throat.  
"Where is Lilith?" I hissed. I saw Magnus going through the book on the Altar. His face showed confusion, and shock.  
Valentine did the most unexpected thing, in the list of unexpected things. He took my blade in-between his hands, and pushed it down.  
Valentine killed himself.  
Well technically, I did, but he brought the blade to his chest.  
"Okay." I said, and my voice was full of shock. "If this isn't weird, I don't know what is."  
Magnus came near me, book in hand.  
"He planned this..." he whispered.  
"Mag-"  
The pentagram started glowing. Valentines blood fricking moved towards it.  
The whole church shook.  
"He didn't finish the summoning, did he?" I shouted. "Magnus!"  
He didn't answer. He watched with wide eyes how the mass of blood slowly formed itself into the figure.  
"Ama.." his voice shook. "He was finishing the incantation when we came. He waited for us... and with him dead... it-it's free."  
"What?! What is?!" I shouted, but the figure, was losing the blood. It came down on him in waves, revealing the figure of the man beneath.  
The man had pale skin, dark black hair...  
Magnus breathed out  
"Father."


	14. Master of Betrayal

The way Magnus said it was enough for me to feel the chill run down my spine. The man had pitiless cold eyes, it looked like he could see straight through your soul. The fact that this unnerving persona was Magneta's daddy really did not help.  
"Magnus. I am quite surprised that you called me." he said, though I could detect something unsaid between them, something I didn't know, and I shouldn't know.  
"I didn't." he said after an awkward silence.  
The Demon turned his eyes on me.  
"Then you... oh." he smiled and I felt extremely uncomfortable. "Katie Lewis, correct?"  
Katie? Really?  
Nuh uh.  
"It's Ama Herondale, actually." I said, smiling mockingly.  
"It doesn't matter. When I heard that you escaped, I was a bit confused. After all the trouble I went through putting you to Purgatory, I thought you would just rot there." he shrugged. "No one's perfect, I suppose."  
"Wait- what? You put me to Purgatory?" I asked chocking.  
"I just said that." he said irritated. "Lilith knew about the Prophecy, so she asked me a little favor. Obviously those winged idiots found a way. By all means, though - why am I here? What do you want?"  
"WE wanted to stop Lilith from breaking a Seal. We obviously failed." I snapped.  
The Demon... laughed.  
"A Seal? And what Seal would this be, huh?"  
"You're... on Earth?" I suggested.  
"I could be on Earth whenever I wanted, wherever I wanted. Believe me, I am not a seal." he looked thoughtful for a moment. "That would irritating."  
A diversion. Magnus suspected as much.  
But what about the Angels?  
"So if you're done wasting my priceless time..." the demon started.  
"I banish you." Magnus said weakly.  
"You can't do that." he acted as if Magnus was a little kid. "You have no power over me. I'm leaving your dimension, because it simply stinks."  
When he vanished Magnus crumpled to his knees.  
Don't know if he passed out or if his daddy did something to him, either way, I had to carry his fat ass home.  
-  
So I dropped Magnus off to his apartment where Alec was waiting with a crazy expression. Apparently everyone was looking for us.  
Seriously we don't need to be babysat.  
Also, Alec was supposed to tell the Clave about Valentine's death.  
So now they will probably bother me even more.  
Awesome.  
Also, Magnus is acting pretty weird now.  
Even more awesome.  
So when I entered Simon's and Jordan's apartment uninvited, I was pretty surprised to be tackled into a hug by Jordan.  
"Where were you?! Do you even know what's going on? Everyone's looking for you!"  
"I can't- breathe-" I choked out.  
"Oh." he let me go. "Right. Sorry."  
I composed myself.  
"I know. I was just going here from Magnus' apartment." I sighed. "It's been a long night and he's acting weird, and I can't deal with his shit right now." I looked down. "Besides, I kind of killed Valentine. The Conclave won't leave me alone... and I really don't want any questions asked..."  
Jordan took my shoulders and forced me to look at him.  
"Just one, then. Are you... are you okay?"  
"I'm..." I stared at those brown eyes. He was just so... caring. And a good friend.  
But he's hot, so there's that.  
He started to lean in and so did I.  
The second our lips touched, I felt a spark go through my body. At first it was like a little spark, but it soon got heated. My hands snaked themselves around Jordan's neck. His hands lowered to my waist. I pulled him closer and I felt him moan against my lips.  
And then the door jerked open.  
You know that thing called the speed of light? That's how fast we pulled apart from each other.  
Simon entered looking quite miserable. At first I thought it was because he saw us, but then he plopped himself on the couch.  
"It's Maureen. The note was about Maureen."  
"Er...what?" I asked.  
Simon ignored me. Jordan sat down next to him, quite avoiding my gaze too.  
Those dipshits.  
"The girl from the concert..?" Jordan asked.  
"Dead." Simon sighed.  
"It's not your fault." Jordan put his hand on Simon's shoulder.  
"What are you two talking about?" I asked more loudly.  
Simon looked at me blinking, as if he just noticed I'm here.  
"We were looking for you." he said absentmindedly.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Yeah, I was told. You know what?" I looked between them, Jordan looking down. "I need some fresh air."  
I slammed the door behind me.  
-  
So I ain't going to Magnus' because the lil' shit is being a baby, Simon has his own problems, and Jordan needs to sort out his priorities.  
I really need to find some new friends.  
The Institute looked just like it did the last time I was here. I really didn't get a good look inside, because the first time we locked Camille up in the Sanctuary, the second time I was locked in the Sanctuary.  
Good times.  
I rang the doorbell. I may be immune and shit, but I'm still a mundane, so I can't enter by myself. And yet I'm still the most awesome person I know.  
The door was opened by Isabelle.  
"Hey Ama. Glad to see you're not dead." she smiled weakly.  
"Right back atcha. Can I come in?"  
"Sure." she moved from the doorway so I could come inside.  
The whole Institute had too many paintings of Raziel. WAAY too many.  
Just saying.  
We sat in Izzy's bedroom.  
"Is there a particular reason why you decided to visit?" she asked.  
"I hate everyone." I stated.  
She snorted, yet didn't say anything.  
I picked up a photograph. It was Iz and Alec and a young boy between them. The trio was smiling.  
"Max?" I asked gently, gesturing at the photograph.  
"Yeah." she didn't seem upset, just... thoughtful. "You don't know about the Mortal War, do you?"  
"Sounds big and creepy. Tell me."  
For a past hour we talked. Izzy told me about the war, some douche called Sebastian and Johanet or whatever.  
I think it was more of the heart-to-heart kind of conversation. I told her about Stephen and Purgatory. I told her how much I missed him.  
Then I heard a familiar fluter.  
"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" I exclaimed.  
I turned around expecting that creeper, instead I found Cas looking like he actually felt something.  
His expression said Oh shit, oh shit, what the Hell, oh shit...  
"Not that I mind that it's you... but where's Urinal?" I asked, getting up from the bed.  
"I think you mean Uriel." he said.  
"Sure." I gave him a cheeky grin.  
"I... I trapped him..." he looked so confused and stressed, it was kind of adorable.  
"What?" I chocked out a laugh. "Way to go, he pissed me off too!"  
"I... you must come with me." Cas said.  
Before I knew what's happening, he touched my forehead with two fingers, and Izzy's bedroom turned into nothing.  
-  
I was in this sort of warehouse, surrounded by random metal tables. It looked like a factory or something.  
"Okay, where the hell are we?" I asked Cas, annoyed.  
"Puebla, Mexico." he stated, moving forward.  
"What?!" I caught up with him. "Why did you whoosh me all the way here?!"  
"Because Uriel is here." he opened the door, and I saw Urinal chilling in a ring of fire. "Burning Holy Oil. Angels can't cross." Castiel explained.  
"So you brought a little rat over here." Urinal sneered. "Whatever for?"  
Cas ignored him.  
"All this time... I thought... Angels are loyal to our cause. That we must stop the Apocalypse." he turned to Urinal with a disgusted look. "But there are Angels like him. Not loyal to our cause, or our Father. They're loyal to him. They want the Apocalypse to happen!" he shouted, clearly distressed.  
"So I kind of gathered." I moved closer to Urinal. "The whole Church of Talto thing was a diversion, wasn't it?"  
He grinned creepily and held up four fingers.  
"Four Seals." he laughed. "Four more Seals have been broken."  
I felt like dropping dead. The dread I felt in my gut overwhelmed me.  
Only two Seals left.  
I took out the First Blade.  
"From what I've heard you can be killed by Seraph Blades. What about the most powerful Heaven's weapon?" I moved even closer. "So how about you start talking, huh?"  
Urinal laughed.  
"You really think you scare me, mundane?"  
"I don't." said Castiel to my surprise. "But I'm not sure how you feel about an enraged Angel with Heavenly Fire."  
Uriel's smile dropped. Something tells me that trapped angels are pretty much powerless.  
And Cas looked freaking pissed.  
"Now, what would Father say?" said Uriel, but I saw a hidden fear in his eyes. "Oh right, nothing. Because he left us!"  
"He's out there!" Castiel shouted. "And he's disgusted by his children being loyal to Lucifer!"  
"Have you seen him? Huh? He told us to love these cockroaches, these humans, yet they ruined Earth! They broke down the world!"  
"Tell me." Castiel's blade appeared in his hand, and the tip nearly touched Uriel. The whole blade was pulsing with Heavenly Fire. "Tell me what Seal Lilith will break next."  
"No."  
Castiel's blade touched Uriel's neck, and he hissed in pain.  
"Tell me now, and redeem yourself."  
"You will lose, you know that?"  
"We will take our chances." I smiled sweetly.  
Uriel didn't look at me.  
"Are you really going to risk everything you have for mundanes?" he asked Cas.  
"I believe there are other Angels that don't believe in this preposterous plan."  
"Castiel... you would be going against our whole Garrison."  
I saw Cas get more tense if it was possible.  
"Garrison?" I asked. "Is that a lot?"  
"All Angels of this dimension."  
Oh.  
Not only demons, but angels to battle?  
Guess everyone needs a change in their lives.  
"I don't care." Cas said eventually. "I'm ready to fight my brothers for what I believe."  
"Very well." Uriel stared straight at Cas, and I thought they were having a silent battle. "Lilith as you may know has created a child of demonic nature."  
"Sebastian Morgenstern." I said.  
"Jonathan Morgenstern." Urinal didn't even look at me. "She will use him in the next Seal."  
"And what Seal would that be?" Cas asked. "Is Jonathan her ally?"  
Urinal laughed.  
"You don't understand. He wasn't created to burn down the world, or to be a warrior for Valentine. There's a bigger picture. Valentine... Sebastian... they are just the means to an end."  
"What. Seal?" I repeated Cas' words slowly.  
"To Cleanse the Damned."  
"How can-" Cas started.  
But it was too late.  
Uriel stepped forward, and the blade Castiel was holding in front of him, pierced his throat.  
There was a blinding light, and I had to cover my eyes.  
When it was over I saw Uriel lying in ashes, his runes dark black, as if he was a fallen Shadowhunter. The only difference was the outlines wings that burnt the ground.  
"No!" Castiel shouted, looking bewildered. "No, he didn't tell us anything!"  
I tried to calm him, I put my hands on his shoulders and forced him to look at me. I probably shouldn't force Angels to do anything, but this one was my... well, he was my friend.  
"Cas... CAS! Look at me." when he obeyed I continued. "Uriel told us everything we need."  
"But... what Seal..?" he asked silently.  
"Johnathan Morgenstern." I sighed. "Lilith will cure him from his Demon side. She will Clean the Damned."


	15. Carry on

**Third person's POV:**  
"What do you mean she just disappeared?" Jace asked over the phone.  
"I mean what I said!" Isabelle shouted. "Ama's gone, that - that angel came in and took her."  
She was pacing in her bedroom.  
"Magnus asks which angel!" Jace shouted over traffic. All of them were on their way to the Institute.  
"The-the one with a trench coat... ahh- Castiel!"  
"Castiel is fine!" Magnus yelled into Jace's phone. "It's Uriel you should be worried about!"  
"How- how does he look like?" Izzy's voice wavered.  
"Iz... are you okay?" Jace asked nervously.  
"I think he's right in front of me." Isabelle whispered.  
A tall, almost bald man, with a slightly unsettling grin and brown eyes stood in front of her. Gold twirling runes covered his neck and as much as she saw - his arms.  
"Hello." the man grinned even wider, if that was possible. "I'm Zachariah."  
There was a bright flash, and Izzy's phone fell to the floor.  
"Isabelle? Isabelle!" Jace shouted, but it was too late. She was already gone.  
-  
Isabelle composed herself in a bright room, where her head rested on her hand-made pillow on the table. She slowly looked up, but was blinded by a flashing light.  
"My apologies!" said a joyous voice. "I didn't realize the light was so uncomfortable!"  
When Izzy looked up again, she blinked and could see more clearly.  
The room was small, with white walls, and a huge mirror on her left side. Isabelle felt being watched.  
The only thing besides the mirror in the room was a table and a chair Izzy currently sat on. But aside from that - nothing. Not even a door.  
"Where am I?" she demanded. "Where's Ama?"  
"You're in a safe place... away, let's say... from the danger?" he laughed. "Katie Lewis is currently with Castiel I believe. Poor soldier, poor... well, I suppose there's nothing you can do now, is there?"  
"So you're Castiel's boss?"  
"I lead a group of Angels, and he's one of them, yes. But you don't need to worry about them right now!" he laughed once again. "Get comfortable, it will take a while."  
"How long you will keep me here?" Isabelle growled. She always wanted to meet an angel, but it looks like they're just dicks with wings.  
"Why, the midnight of course! Your friends will probably be here shortly, so don't worry."  
"What's so special about the midnight?"  
"The fresh start. The new beginning. Earth's cleaning season, if you will. The Apocalypse."  
-  
 **Ama's POV:**  
"We need to get to New York ASAP." I told my winged friend.  
"I don't know what that means." Cas said.  
I sighed.  
"It means as soon as possible. Come on."  
Cas barely nodded, then raised two fingers to my forehead.  
We were back in Izzy's bedroom.  
"Isabelle? Izzy! Don't freak out, I'm back!" I shouted.  
"Ama! Downstairs!" a voice yelled.  
I glanced at Cas, and we both ran out of Izzy's bedroom. Well, I ran, and when I was downstairs, he had already whooshed over there.  
Show off.  
I saw my team of losers, minus my brother and Jordan standing there with bewildered expressions. When I wanted to acknowledge another one's absence, Alec entered, looking miserable.  
"The whole institute is empty. Our parents are in Idris, Isabelle was the only one here. Now she's gone." he said.  
"What do you mean? She didn't leave because of me, did she?" I asked.  
"No. She freaked out when you were gone, and then called us. We were talking on the phone, and then she said that Uriel is with her. He probably took her." Jace explained in a rush.  
"That wasn't Uriel." I said with a frown. "We killed him just a couple of minutes ago."  
There was a slight pause.  
"You... killed an angel?"  
"Well, literally speaking, he walked into a blade." I cracked a weak smile.  
"Sure.."  
"I'm serious!"  
"I do not mean to interrupt, but we must figure out where Lilith is." Cas said.  
"He's right. Uriel told us something that will help us. Really help us. I hope. If we don't screw this up."  
"What about Isabelle?" Alec demanded. "We can't leave her!"  
"We're not. I have a good idea on who took her, and I will make sure she's safe, when we find out Lilith's whereabouts." Castiel told him.  
"She could be in danger-"  
"We all will be in danger, if we don't move." I said. "Just don't fight. We will figure this out."  
-  
 **Third person's POV:**  
Simon awoke, feeling like he was just sucked through a tube. His whole body ached, and it wasn't because he hadn't fed for some time.  
The last thing he remembered was turning to look at Jordan, because he yelled out, then a light, then nothing.  
"Simon? Simon, wake up."  
He slowly opened his eyes, adjusting to the light.  
"What happened?" he looked at Isabelle, and at Jordan. "Izzy, how did you get here?"  
"The same way you did." she gave a sheepish smile. "Apocalyptic Angels."  
-  
 **Ama's POV:**  
We were hoarded up back in Magnus' apartment. No one heard from Jordan and Simon, and I knew they went to a conclusion that they were taken like Isabelle.  
I really hope they are okay.  
Castiel and Magnus seemed to get on quite good. They studied the maps of New York together.  
Clary and Jace were going through Magnus' old books he read before the Rising of the Witnesses. Alec was helping them.  
Not that any of that was accomplishing anything. I don't want to be a bitch, I appreciate everything they're doing, but we need to speed up the process.  
"Chruch of Talto?" Magnus suggested.  
"It was quite dirty and trashed and unusable." I said. "Not unless she ordered a cleaning company, I doubt she'll be there."  
"It's a possibility." Magnus said. "Someone should check it out."  
"I can." Jace piped up.  
"You shouldn't. Angels will probably go for you, the second they find you alone." Cas said not looking up.  
"Why would they do that? In fact why are they kidnapping all of us? It's not like we'll help them." Jace asked standing up.  
"Well, you already did, you started this." Castiel answered.  
There was a slight pause.  
"How- how did I start this?" Jace spluttered out.  
"Oh, I apologize, you're right." Cas pointed at Clary. "It was her fault."  
"What- how?" she chocked out.  
Castiel put down the papers. And turned to them.  
"When you summoned Raziel that night, that was one drop. Raziel left our Garrison a long time ago, he was not even in this dimension I believe. But then you asked him to refuse death, to intervene. That's how the first seal was broken. That was how Lilith picked up on what you've done, and that's how we came to this."  
I was pretty sure all of us were pretty much speechless right now. I saw how Clary was looking at Jace, as if he would calm her down, tell her that's not true, but he didn't do that. He didn't look at anyone.  
"Wait. Let me try something." Cas come over Jace. He put two fingers on his forehead, but nothing happened, and Jace looked at him with expressionless eyes.  
"What?"  
"I can't teleport you. Finally Ithuriel's blood did something good." he said turning around.  
"So I can go." Jace said.  
"I'm coming with you." Clary looked at him intently. "I have Ithuriel's blood too."  
"No, it's too dangerous."  
"Jace-" she started.  
"Oh come on" I interrupted. "She's in even more danger here."  
Clary gave Jace a triumphant look. He looked like he was about to argue, but he knew I had a point.  
When those two left, Magnus and Alec went to the kitchen. Something tells me those two were having some issues the needed to talk about.  
And, you know, if we all die tonight, it should be a good idea to resolve them now.  
"Wait." I heard Cas.  
"Huh?"  
"The Cemetery of Eilo." he pointed at the map.  
"So?"  
"Eilo is one of Lilith's many names."  
Oh.  
"It's quite away from here." I looked. "You could whoosh me, couldn't you?"  
There was suddenly a light coming from the kitchen. Me and Cas were there in like 0.03 seconds.  
And Alec and Magnus is nowhere to be seen.  
"They took them. There's only us left." I breathed. "There's no time to waste. Cemetery of Eilo. Now."  
"Ama." his tone made me look at him. "You will face Lilith. Alone."  
"I thought that was the whole point!"  
"Yes, but..."  
"Cas! There's no time! You whoosh me to the goddamn cemetery and go save my friends, or I swear-"  
I didn't get to finish my sentence. I was already near the rusty gates that said 'Cemetery of Eilo'  
This is it.  
This is where it ends.  
I weighted the First Blade in my hands. It was pulsing with energy - more then ever.  
I passed the gravestones. I saw the light and immediately hid behind a tree.  
I'm hiding from the She-Devil behind a fucking tree.  
I though about Stephen, the Herondale ring on my right hand, as if taunting me. He wouldn't want this. He gave everything up for me to have a normal life. And now I'm here.  
So if I die and don't go to Purgatory, I will be pissed.  
I heard chanting, and I risked looking.  
In a circle of blood white-haired man was kneeling. A boy, to be honest. He looked helpless. Dark eyes glinting in the moonlight.  
"Mother, no!" he screamed, his body spasming, blood leaking from his eyes.  
Curing the Damned.  
But... what are the chances... that I let her do it?  
If I survive this, the boy will be free from his curse.  
If I stop Lilith now, I will have to kill him.  
And there's no third option.  
The chanting increased, and I dared to move from the tree even more.  
A woman, or more like an outline of a woman in a disgusting, bloody dress stood few feet away from the circle. In the place of her eyes, she had snakes.  
I shouldn't let her do it.  
I shouldn't let her break a Seal.  
Sebastian doesn't deserve a chance.  
But Jonathan does.  
-  
 **Third person's POV:**  
Jace and Clary moved away from the Church of Talto. Ama was right, there wasn't anybody there.  
They walked, side by side, but not saying a word.  
The tension was so thick, you can almost cut it with a knife.  
There was a sudden flutter.  
They turned around and saw Castiel.  
With ripped clothes and blood on his face.  
"Jace" he breathed. "You need to run, run to Ama now."  
"What, where is she?" Jace asked coming nearer.  
"Cemetery of Eilo." he breathed. "You need to go, I'm the only one holding Zachariah back, I need to go back and face him." he looked like he was in much pain.  
"What about the others?! Isabelle?!"  
"They're safe!" Cas yelled and grabbed Jace's sleeve. "Listen to me. You can't let Ama kill Lilith. Whatever you do, Lilith can not die by Ama's hand."  
"What are you talking about, Cas!? That's the whole point!" Jace shouted. "She's breaking the other Seal, and then there's only the last one that will be left-"  
"Lilith is the final Seal! If Ama kills her, Lucifer is free!"  
Castiel pushed Jace.  
"Run. Run as fast as you can."  
-  
 **Ama's POV:**  
The chanting slowed, Sebastian's whimpers quieting down.  
I looked up again.  
Jonathan fell on his side, his legs not holding me.  
And he looked straight at me.  
With tearful green eyes.  
Jonathan.  
This is it. I can not wait any longer.  
I tried to keep to the shadows, but I knew that there's not much where to hide except for my awesome tree. We are in a cemetery after all.  
So I went out. Lilith had already seen me, I knew it.  
Cause I was staring straight at her snake-holes.  
"Katie Lewis. A pleasure as always." she hissed.  
"I prefer Ama Herondale." I said indifferently.  
"Of course you do." she took a step forward. "What exactly are you planning to do here?"  
"I had to make a difficult choice between killing you and killing you." I took a few steps forward. "I decided to kill you."  
I lunged at her. It felt like the time stopped - the rush I felt in my blood was beyond anything I ever felt before.  
I don't know what I expected.  
Some annoying telekinesis? Maybe. A dagger, at least. Evil voodoo, perhaps.  
Not raising her hands and letting the First Blade sink into her chest.  
The sheer scream pierced the night, Lilith felt to the ground turning into ash and dust.  
The only sound I heard was Jonathan's silent sobs and my heavy breathing.  
She wasn't supposed to do that. She was supposed to fight me.  
This was supposed to be a battle.  
Something was deeply wrong.  
"Ama! Ama!" I heard a yell. I turned around.  
Jace was sprinting at me at the speed of a goddamn car.  
"You can't kill her!" he shouted nearing "You can't-"  
He stopped and looked at the scene before him.  
Jonathan, sobbing in a blood circle, me with a bloody blade, the pile of ashes by my feet.  
"She's the last Seal." Jace whispered.  
The ground broke.  
Lilith's ashes, the whole pile, as if the wind was blowing them, formed a huge circle on the ground. It started burning, and the ground in the circle opened up, earth burying itself to the fire.  
The piercing sound.  
The Angel talking.  
I took Jace's hand, because there was nowhere to run, nowhere to go.  
The End of Days.  
 _Lucifer has risen._


End file.
